Deadly Attraction
by WilyWaltzer
Summary: The Swift is the most wanted thief in Japan. But when the people after her decide to fight fire with fire, she's pitted against the best there ever was before her time. Now it's a game of kill or die... but attraction is just so inconvenient, isn't it?
1. Prologue: Routine

Disclaimer: Why do you even have to ask?

* * *

A/N: Okay, one of my new stories that's been in the works for awhile. I finally got my lazy ass started on it, and here's the prologue. Don't forget to R&R, and check out my other major story, **Odyssey of a Punk!**

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**  
Prologue: Routine 

Every breath she took was pure agony. Her lungs felt like they were filled with molten fire, and it burned like the ocean of hell when she dared to take the necessary air. Her throat was like cotton, and she still felt the excruciating pain in her right leg.

Without hesitating, she reached down and placed a hand over the wound. The moonlight reflected the eery maroon glow of her blood, and she grimaced.

Footsteps echoed from behind her, and warning bells screamed in her ears. The harsh slap of shoes on the asphalt pounded in her head like drums, and when she turned back to look, her long raven hair that had escaped its tight braid brushed across her storm blue eyes. Nothing in her sight, she slowed painfully to a halt, her breathing harsh and labored.

Her rest wasn't long as she deftly did a back handspring, the large boomerang passing harmlessly underneath her. Immediately when she landed, she was faced with a barrage punches and kicks. She blocked and returned without hesitation, her agile body absorbing the impacts and her dark eyes reading her opponent's movements. A whistle in the air caught her attention, and she ducked as the boomerang flew by centimeters away from her head.

A harsh kick to her midsection knocked her on the floor, and she rolled away just as a boot clad foot came smashing down to where her neck had rested a second before. Flipping back up, she was met with a direct assault from behind.

Blocking the three punch side kick combo, she jumped and aimed a perfect crescent kick at her opponent's head. Seeing her chance when she landed, she dove between her attacker's legs and swept her left leg out. Her opponent crashed to the floor, and she jumped up and back flipped until she was a safe distance away.

Landing soundlessly, she stood up and faced the two attackers. They stood attent and in position, the knives gleaming in the moonlight and the boomerang held at ready. She breathed in deeply, inhaling and reading the scents in the air before gracefully stepping back into her attacking stance. Her eyes hardened, and she lept forward -

"TIME!"

Stopping midleap, the woman groaned and fell onto the hard, cold pavement. "Damnit!" She reached down to check her leg. "Did you honestly have to stab me?"

Her two opponents walked up, both chugging down bottles of water. "Mellow out, already. It's not like it's deep or anything," Rin Sugiyamo retorted, throwing her friend a water bottle.

Kagome Higurashi caught it easily and flipped the top and drank, letting the ice cold liquid soothe her dry throat. She took another sip, then sprayed some water over her wound, washing most of the dirt away.Blood ran freely again, soaking into her pants leg."Yeah, yeah. Just wait until tomorrow."

A clean towel was thrown at her face, and she pulled it away to see Sango Nakajima smiling at her. "Not bad for a night's work, huh?"

Kagome snorted, reaching down to tear open her already cut black cargo pant leg. "Yeah, but you guys weren't playing the rabbit." Black combat boots, semi-baggy black cargos, and a white wife beater tanktop were all that she wore for her nightly works. Sango and Rin were dressed the same, except Sango's tanktop was dark red and Rin's dark green.

Deciding that all she needed were a few stitches, Kagome accepted the hands offered and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Wiping her face with the towel, she hung it around her neck and sighed. "You guys up for a movie and drinks in my apartment tonight?"

"Hell yeah," Rin answered, already heading over to the black SUV that was parked by the curb.

"Midnight margaritas?" Sango asked hopefully.

Kagome nodded. "Definitely." She watched as her two friends hopped into the SUV, and began their honored quests of annoying the driver until he A) decided to kill himself; or B) decided to kill them. Option B hadn't happened yet.

She glanced upwards at the full moon and sighed. _Well, this is my life. I work for Satan himself, have my brother be used as leverage, and destroy things on a daily basis._ The loud honking of the SUV's horn made her look, and she smiled as she saw her two friends waving and the driver bashing his head repeatedly on the steering wheel.

_You'd think I'd be used to it by now._

_

* * *

_  
A/N: Okie dokie, prologue done! Don't forget to check out my other story and R&R them both!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	2. Cell phones suck

Disclaimer: Why do you even ask? (Turns head at loud banging from inside closet) I swear, Inuyasha's not in there!

* * *

A/N: Alas, another review from my favorite, **Constructive Critic**. 

1. **I think you need to explain what's going on a bit more. At the start they're fighting, then someone yells 'TIME'. Who did that? Why? Are they making a movie? If not why were they fighting? Why were they using knifes? Who is their driver? Why would he want to kill them?** If you look close enough into the prologue, you would see it titled as "Routine" - meaning they do this a lot. Hence, it could be a nightly work used to keep them in shape. Using knifes assimilates the concept of danger, illusion, and illegality - that word tends to grab an audience's attention. And by the way, the whole driver thing was COMIC RELIEF.

**And alot more importantly, Who do they work for? What do they destroy? Why would she be used to it? How do they know each other? A little backstory would be helpful.** The only thing I can say, is that it comes LATER in the fiction. If I explained EVERYTHING right away, do you think people would be motivated to check out updates or read furthur?

**I don't want to sound nasty but I'm trying to help, you have a nice writting style, it would be a shame to waste it with badly explained work.  
**  
I'm not a writer who likes to explain things right away and in a jumbled mess. I believe that allows a story to lose its focus and allows readers' attentions to wander because they already know every single answer.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**  
Chapter 1: Cell phones suck 

It was quiet. Pure and simply quiet in the school yard as the clock got ready to strike three-thirty. Birds were resting peacefully on their softly swaying tree branches, and the sun lent its welcomed warmth on the breezy day. So peaceful; so serene; so heavenly - until all hell broke loose.

As if on cue, a tidal wave of students surged out the front doors of the school as the clock began to chime. Screaming, yelling, threats, obscenities, punches, cat fights... average for any student who attended Metsaharo Junior High School

Gradually, after the front wave of students were out, the loners slowly drifted out the front doors. One loner in particular made his way languidly towards a silver Jeep Cherokee Sport that was parked by the curb.

"Hey Souta!" The loner turned around to come face to face with a perky, smiling female. "Should I call you this weekend to plan our outline for the history project?"

He shrugged and walked away. "Whatever."

"Um, okay. Bye!"

Souta Higurashi opened the passenger side of the Jeep and slid in. Tossing his schoolbag into the backseat, he gave a nonchalant "Hey" to the driver and waited for the car to start.

"Who was she?"

"No one. Just drive."

"Are you still upset?" The only thing that met her was silence. She sighed and ran a hand through her wavy black hair. "Souta, I'm sorry. I know I said could make it to your basketball game, but I had to work."

"You always have to work! Can't you just tell your boss to screw himself sometimes?" Souta turned to glance at his older sister, and instantly felt a wave of remorse. Her eyes were cast downward towards the steering wheel, and he could tell she felt horrible. Her wardrobe always reflected how she felt - black pajama bottoms and white wife beater tanktop always meant she was on a guilt trip.

"Souta, you know I can't. I need to keep this job, because I'll never find one that pays like it." Kagome Higurashi's eyes pleaded for her little brother to understand. She hated how much time her job took away from her family life, but it couldn't be helped.

Souta sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"You forgive me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good! Because look what I have for you." Kagome reached underneath her seat and, pulling out a movie rental case, handed it to him.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" He looked at her. "Does this mean...?"

His sister nodded. "Yep. I figure we stop at the market on the way home, pick up a few pints of Haagen Daz, and blow off the rest of the night. You in?"

Souta grinned. "Totally."

* * *

Five minutes after the credits were done rolling, Kagome and Souta were still laughing hysterically on the couch. Monty Python and the Holy Grail was their make-up movie, and they figured so because they'd be cracking up too much to be able to fight anymore. 

Four pints of different Haagen Daz ice cream sat empty on the coffee table, and napkins and soda cans were littered around the room. Along with the video being their make-up video, the family room was their truce room. The soft green and red plaid couch was ideal for wrestling, and went well with the wood theme and light yellow walls.

When both of the siblings were actually able to breathe, they began the laborous task of cleaning up. Kagome grabbed the the empty containers, Souta grabbed the napkins and cans, and they pitched them into the garbage and recycling bins. Yes, they called that laborous.

Souta checked the clock on the wall. "Hey, it's only nine. Want to watch t.v. the rest of the night?"

"I'm one step ahead of you," Kagome chided him, whipping out the Hot Pockets. However, she froze and her smile fell when she heard it - the simple, one toned beep coming from her cell phone. Dreading what she knew was coming, she picked it up off the counter and flipped it open. "Yeah? Right now? Fine."

Souta was already heading for his room when she flipped her cell phone shut. "Don't worry about it, Sis. I'm tired anyway."

"You sure?" she asked, but he had already disappeared to his bedroom. She sighed, grabbed her jacket and keys, and went out the door.

_I hate cell phones._

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	3. Time to work

Disclaimer: I feel depressed, so no jokes today. I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I feel depressed. I'm suffering an allergy attack, I can't breathe out of one nostril, and I'm high on DayQuil. Enough said, and don't forget to R&R.

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**  
Chapter 2: Time to work 

Gunning the engine of her silver Jeep Cherokee, Kagome darted in and out of the night time traffic of downtown Tokyo. Checking the clock, she pressed her foot on the gas and roared down into a tunnel.

The eery orange glow of the lights in the tunnel flitted over her eyes, which were still and held no emotion. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, she cut in front of a taxi and took a hard right, not bothering to stop for the sign.

Shooting down the dark street that was all too familiar, she slowed down as a large abandoned warehouse came into sight. Making sure there were no headlights behind her, she turned and drove down the driveway next to the building, heading for the secret parking garage. Stopping in front of the garage door, Kagome waited as a small door beside the garage opened and a man dressed in black walked over to her window.

"Name?" he asked when she rolled down her window.

"Swift." The guard held out a small screen for her. Kagome, used to the routine, pressed her thumb against the screen and waited. When it glowed green, the guard waved to his unseen companion, and the garage door lifted.

She drove slowly down the hill and parked next to a familiar red truck. The lot was large enough to hold over a hundred cars, and it was packed full tonight.

Turning off the Jeep, she zipped up her leather jacket and stepped out. The cold air burned her throat as she breathed in deeply, and her footsteps echoed against the concrete as she walked quickly to a steel door. Pushing it open, her eyes squinted against what she saw.

From the steel door was a metal staircase, which led straight down to where a huge line of people were standing. An alley led off from each side; one to the locker rooms, and one to the common restrooms.

Kagome didn'twaver as she pushed and shoved her way up to the front of the line. The guards didn't hesitate as she stalked past them, through the metal detectors, and straight ahead to the pit. Screaming, shouting, banging, and metal music grew louder the closer she came to the end of the overhang entrace.

Instead of continuing, however, she pushed open a door on her right and jogged up the steps. These stairs led to a curving balconey that bordered and twisted around the perimeter of the fight stadium. Over the railing, she could see that every seat in the stadium was packed with humans and demons, all cheering and screaming at the fight that was pursuing. Demon or human fighters, she couldn't tell, were viciously attacking in the caged ring. The heavy smell of sweat, beer, and cigars made her eyes water and nose itch.

Following the twisting metal balconey until it ended, Kagome opened one of the soundproof doors and stepped inside. Flunkies of her boss were busy at their desks, some counting money and some entering date into the computers. She walked straight ahead and climbed the last set of stairs to a pair of wooden doors.

Not bothering to knock, she grabbed the handles and pushed them open. Her boss's office was specially designed for his own needs. The very end had a large glass window, which allowed him to survery the fights whenever he pleased. A combination of an oak desk and rectangular table was in the middle of the room, and four people were sitting. Artful paintings hung along the dark red walls, and a bright blaze burned in the fireplace on the left wall.

The man sitting in the high backed, leather chair looked up when she entered. A smile spread slowly along his face, and he motioned for her to sit. "Kagome. What a pleasure." Long, raven hair fell in feminine waves down his back, and contrasted immensely with his pale white face and red eyes. Garbed in a black pinstriped suit, Kagome knew it was of the best quality - he refused to wear anything less.

"Naraku." She greeted him shortly with a nod of her head, and took a seat next to Sango Nakajima. She could tell her best friend had been working when she'd gotten her phone call, because she wore tight black flare jeans, combat boots, and a pink halter top - the uniform of the club where she bartended. Her chocolate brown hair was swept up into a high ponytail, and her eyes were layered with pink eyeshadow.

Across from her sat two other people. One was Hojo Yanomoto, and the other was Rin Sugiyamo. Hojo was Naraku's top tech operative, and knew everything there was about computers and technology in general. He didn't look like your typical nerd though, dressed in jeans, sneakers, and green muscle shirt. His thick chestnut hair was shaggily kept, and he looked completely bored with one foot propped up on the table.

Rin didn't look anymore interested. Aside from being one of Naraku's entrusted agents, she was also his daughter. Not much was known of Rin, except that she'd only been eight when she first met him. Caught in the crossfire between Naraku's men and the men of a competitor for the head of the Underground, Naraku had found her hiding in the back of the supermarket. Clad in barely more than rags, something about the little orphan had seemed to touch Naraku's distant heart, and he had brought her back with him. From then on, Rin was inseparable from Naraku's side. He loved her like a daughter, and she loved him as a father.

As the years had passed, Rin had grown into a intelligent twenty year old woman. She was experienced in the martial arts, went on assignments, and had become as strong and independent as her father. She sat a few seats down from him, and the difference between the two of them in looks was stark. Rin had rich black hair that she had cut to her mid back, and most of the time she kept it in a tight braid. Her almost black eyes were cutting and purposeful like her father's. While her father was stiff and business-like in style, Rin differed greatly. She wore tight low-rise blue jeans, and a black lycra shirt that was full sleeved on the left side and off the shoulder on the right.

Lighting a cigar, Naraku inhaled deeply. "I trust everyone's having a pleasant evening," he purred. Pulling out three files from underneath his desk, he slid them down the table. Kagome, Sango, and Hojo grabbed theirs and flipped them open. Inside contained all the information they'd need, which included photos, notes, and the technical junk of their assignment.

"The assignment tonight is a simple one," Naraku informed them, settling back into his chair. "You are to infiltrate the Tokyo Museum of History and possess three ancient books. Bring them back here to me, and you're done."

"Private collector?" Sango inquired, taking a look at the museum floorplans.

Naraku nodded. "Just an old fool who has more money than he knows what to do with." He took another drag on his cigar. "I trust no one has a problem with this?" Kagome bit her tongue as she felt his eyes rest on her. _Don't dare bring up Souta, you bastard. You've already got me.  
_  
Everyone shook their heads except Rin. "What about me?"

Naraku shook his head. "I don't want you going on this one, Rin."

"Daddy!"

He held up his hand. "I'm done speaking on this matter. Now go get ready. You leave in an hour." He turned his chair around and began to watch the cage fight. Rin abruptly pushed back her chair and followed her friends. Once they were a safe distance away from the office, she exploded.

"I don't believe it! This assignment's a piece of cake, so why won't he let me go?" Rin ranted, following Kagome and Sango into the women's locker room.

Sango just opened her locker. "He's your father, Rin. He doesn't want to see you get hurt." She grabbed her black duffle bag and set it on a bench behind her.

"Don't worry about it, Rin." Kagome cajoled her. She reached into her locker and pulled out her work suit. "Chances are it'll be boring anyway."

* * *

A/N: I'll be putting out the ages of all the characters in a later chapter, once they've all been introduced.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	4. Midnight Masquerade

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: I know this is going kind of slowly, but it's important for the story. By the way, I've made italics in this story work for both thoughts and her tech operatives on the radio. 

_Italics_ character's thoughts and radio link

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**  
Chapter 3: Midnight Masquerade 

Gliding soundlessly, the soft breeze wound through the branches of the oak tree. Its silken form caressed against the leaves, making them rise and fall in its wake.

The wind was beautiful thing in her mind. It came and went without a trace, without anyone ever knowing where it came from or where it went next. To be as the wind was; to be grace, power, agile, swift... she supposed that's how she came up with the name.

'The Swift' - the name embodied everything that she was. Dangerous, elusive, mysterious... and she was the very best at what she did. Four years she'd been at it, and for four years the authorities hadn't had a chance of catching her.

Strands of thick sleek hair of her high ponytail brushed against the blowing leaves as she crouched on her branch. She waited silently until the signal, her balance never waivering or shifting.

She blended in faultlessly with the background. Her 'work' suit had been specially designed for her profession. Skin tight leather covered her entire body except for her face and hands, which she covered with a black cotton mask and leather gloves. The gloves were also specially designed for her, with leather covering her fingers and palms, and attaching around her wrist. **(A/N: Think Sango's exterminator outfit, minus all the pink armor and stuff. Then put the gloves on and face mask, and you've got it. Also, add a utility belt around her hips)  
**  
Only a rectangle around her eyes showed any skin, and the hole at the top to thread her hair through. The utility belt around her waist held every piece of equipment for her assignments. What could she say... certain people had certain needs.

The lights of the front of the office building, which was right next to the museum, went out and she heard a crackle from the radio piece in her ear.

_"Kagome, the guards have just rotated to the next shift. You've got seven minutes to get into position on the roof."  
_  
She nodded. "Walk me through the rest when I get up there." Reaching into her utility belt, she grabbed a coil of thin nylon with a metal link at the end. She climbed to the top of the oak tree and pressed the small button on the metal link. The metal sprung open to reveal three hooks, and she started twirling it over her head. Using her eye, she let go and grinned when the prongs hooked themselves over the top of the office building.

Kagome pulled it taught and jumped, swinging and landing her feet against the brick building. She started climbing and in no time reached the top. Coiling the nylon back into her belt, she started running towards the opposite edge.

She pushed off the ledge and went sailing through the air, and landed easily on the museum's roof. She straightened and pressed her hand to her ear. "I'm on the roof."

_"Give me a minute."_

* * *

Sango opened the the door of Hojo's portable microwave and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Drowning it in salt, she shoved the door shut with her foot and climbed over the front seat into the back of the van. 

The whole back of Hojo's van was crowded with his tech equipment, and he even had a spinning chair set up for himself near the computer and radio equipment. He typed rapidly on the keyboard, growling when Sango shoved her face next to his, chowing down on her popcorn.

"I've got to get a van like yours. Who else would have a portable microwave set up?" She popped open a can of Coke and took a swig. "So, what's my little computer god doing?"

"I'm re-routing the museum's surveillance cameras to pick up our radio frequency. In case someone's watching, all they'll see is last night's video footage." He grabbed Sango's drink and took a long sip. "And I'm suspending the motion sensors and locks in the whole floor where the targets are." He typed a few more codes, and the large screen separated into eight sections, each with a different picture. "Now, we see what the cameras see. And the guards don't."

Sango pinched his cheek and smiled. "Aw, my little tech geek is such a smarty-pants."

"Your little tech geek is hungry. Now give me the popcorn."

* * *

_"You're good to go. I can give you fifteen minutes, then the sensors and locks re-activate."  
_  
Kagome nodded. "I'll be out in ten." _Thank God the books are on the top floor,_ she thought, opening up the skylight. She took out the nylon coil again and hooked the prongs on the edge of the skylight. _What would we do without our tech geeks...?_

She descended the rope upside-down, slowly inching her way deeper into the museum. She quickly spotted the the glass case holding the books, exactly where Hojo had said they would be.

_"Damnit, Sango! I know you dropped the banana there, and I said I wanted to be Toad!"_

Kagome growled. "I'm hanging thirty feet up in the air in a museum, trying to steal priceless artifacts for a criminal, and you guys are playing Nintendo? Put it away!"

_"Sorry Kag. Wait, watch out! Guard coming around the left corner dead ahead!"  
_  
"Oh, now you tell me," she muttered, leaping off the rope and landing with her back to the wall. She could see the glare and reflection from the glass case in front of her, and she waited patiently.

The guard stepped out cautiously into the room, and Kagome put a hand on the back of his neck. Letting out a thin thread of her power, he dropped silently to the floor. She stomped her foot on his flashlight, and the museum went black except for the moonlight.

"You're paying for the smoothies tonight, Hojo. Now pay attention to the monitors." She crept over to the right glass case and pulled out her laser from her belt. Switching a button, a red beam appeared on the glass and she moved it in the motion of a circle that would be large enough to extract the books from. She flipped the cap off at the other end and attached the suction to the glass, and slowly pulled it out.

Kagome dropped the glass onto the floor, and reached inside the case. She took all three books and stuffed them into a cotton bag. She slung the cord around her shoulders and tightened it.

* * *

"Hojo, when are you going to learn?" Sango asked him sadly, holding the popcorn out of his reach. "When it comes to Mario Kart, you're going up against a pro." 

"Bull shit. I would have won if you hadn't dropped that stupid banana."

"But you didn't, and I think - what the hell was that?" Sango tossed the bowl of popcorn in the front seat and squinted at the tiny screens. "Bring that camera up."

Hojo clicked on the screen and swore as it came into full view. "Oh shit."

* * *

_"Kagome, get out! JBI agents are heading dead for you! Move NOW!"_

"What?" she hissed, hearing their rapidly approaching footsteps. Swearing at her luck, she tossed the bag underneath the skylight and retreated into the shadows.

Five men clad in bullet proof vests and black clothes ran into the room, armed with automatic assault rifles. The light scopes on their guns zoomed in on the now empty glass case. She saw one of them hold a walki-talkie to his mouth. "Swift's here, all right."

Frowning at her bad luck, Kagome cracked her knuckles. "I'm fighting my way out. You and Sango get away as fast as you can," she whispered quietly. With that, she ended the communication link.

When one of the men stepped in front of her, she jumped and delivered a right roundhouse to the back of his head. He dropped like a stone and she jumped on top of a glass case.

"He's here! Swift's here!" With that, they spread out into the room, guns aimed and ready. Shaking her head at their stupidity, Kagome lept off the case and knocked another one to the floor, punching him unconcious. The lights of their guns trained on her, and she crouched down. "JBI! Freeze!"

She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. She lept back into the shadows just as they opened fire, and Kagome ran up and rammed her elbow into an agent's head. Grabbing his gun, she threw it away and slid between the legs of another. She took out his knee, and as he fell she kicked him in the face.

Only one remained, and she could tell he was shaking. He went to call for reinforcements, but never got the chance. Kagome snuck up from behind and slammed his face into a display. His radio was on the floor, and she could hear someone on the other end. "Number four, respond! Number fo-" Her foot ended the transmission.

More footsteps were coming closer, and Kagome ran. She grabbed the bag and was on the roof in a second, and stuffed the nylon rope into the bag. She took off for the back of the museum and jumped when she reached the ledge.

Kagome sailed through the air and towards the forest. Landing easily on a tree branch, she hopped from tree to tree, trying to get to the road on the other side.

She landed on the ground and ran the rest of the way, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Hojo's black van parked on the road. The door slid open, and she dove in just as Hojo pressed the gas and sped off down the road.

Gasping for breath, Kagome handed the bag to Sango and ripped off her mask. "Naraku's got some explaining to do!"

* * *

A/N: You'll be told what the JBI is in the next chapter, but it's really not that hard to figure out. Until then, I'll leave you guessing. Make sure to R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	5. Zero Toleration

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have Inuyasha! (Loud banging from inside car trunk)

* * *

A/N: Okay, response to review time (R2R):

**trixie-trix** - Kagome doesn't go to school anymore, because technically she would have graduated anyway.

**Noir17** - I probably could have bunched it all into one, but I decided not to, for reasons that only my messed up mind would know.

**Silver Rain Drops** - I shouldn't say this since it'll come in a later chapter, but Souta is her only living kin. I also found that having Naraku as Rin's father brought on a whole bunch of chapter possibilities and story catches, and I'm pretty attached to it. And Naraku doesn't really have anything on Souta, he just has something on Kagome that involves Souta.

**Rome34** - DING DING! You get a prize for the JBI - I know it's retarded, but my mind couldn't come up with anything else that would work with what I wanted. I was toying with the notion of putting Rin as a teenager, but decided to have her be an adult. I do realize that having Kagome against Inu/Miroku/Sess is a commonly done plotline, but mine has a lot of twists that should prove interesting. I should stop typing since I've already said too much... And yes, Souta has no clue what Kagome's real job is. Oh, and I'll definitely think about the cage fights (it was already in my head anyway, but now I've got something giving it a push).

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**  
Chapter 4: Zero Toleration

The double doors of Naraku's spacious study burst open, and a seething Kagome stormed inside. The bag of books was still in her hand, and she threw them onto his mahogany desk. "Just what the fuck did you think you were doing! Was that some sort of sick test that you decided to come up with?"

Naraku's genuine look of surprise astounded her. "What are you talking about?" Always having his mind on business, however, he opened the bag and took a look inside.

She snorted. "Don't try that innocent bull-shit with me, you asshole. Did you or didn't you tip the JBI about that assignment?"

Naraku sighed and rubbed his temple. "I had a feeling it would come to this. I was just hoping it wasn't true..." He pressed a red button on phone pad. "Bring him in."

Seconds later two of Naraku's rent-a-thugs dragged an almost unconcious man through the doors. Kagome could tell that they'd give him the treatment - numerous bruises clouded his face, and from the way his arms were bent at odd angles, she assumed they'd probably done the max.

Naraku stood up and tossed her a manilla envelope. "Say hello to special agent Kumito Sakowska." Biting her tongue, she opened the envelope and pulled out the file. On the front page was a JBI identification photo of the man, along with all of his social and work information. _Sons of bitches..._

"Little Sakowska was deployed into our system a few months ago, and has been leaking crucial information to his superiors." he said. "We bugged his computer station and found several emails that were sent to the JBI office headquarters."

"But you knew they would be there, and you still sent me in." Kagome pressed, tossing the file on the floor.

Naraku smiled. "I never doubted that you'd come out perfectly fine of it. You are after all, one of my best agents."

"One of your best, but still expendable. Right Naraku?" she spat in disgust. "That's been your motto for as long as I've known you."

He shrugged. "I'm a business man, my dear. And as such, I have zero toleration for this shit." He pulled a gun out of his pocket and brought it level with the agent's forehead. "Zero toleration..." She jumped as he pulled the trigger, the bullet passing neatly through the man's head.

* * *

"That's it!" Sesshoumaru Takahashi threw down the report in disgust. "We've just lost another man on this job, and that's the third one this year." The air was stuffy and hot inside the large conference room, and tempers were already running short. The demon with long, silver hair and amber eyes sat at the head of the table, and he rested his head on his hands. "We've been chasing this guy for four years, and we haven't even gotten a foot closer to getting him."

With a career spanning nine years, countless arrest of national criminals, and a promotion to Vice Head, not once had he had a migraine like this before. Only after the Swift had surfaced they'd started, and with every year of failed operations they got worse.

The conference room was filled with lower lieutenants and captains, along with their assistants and agents. All of them were wanting a piece in on the action, since an arrest of this magnitude meant big bucks and a big promotion.

Matsuto Majasaki, one of the lieutenants, decided to put his two cents in. He was bald, fat, and stupid - and he annoyed the hell out of Sesshoumaru. "I say we stick to the game plan and send in another bug. I've got two more on standby that are more than willing to take the job."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. "So they can end up in the river like Sakowska? With one foot missing, and us receiving said foot in the mail?" He received no response. "I didn't think so."

"I think you're going about it the wrong way." Everyone turned to look at the woman who had just spoken. Her black hair was pulled away from her face, and her maroon eyes matched her perfectly pressed suit and pumps. "Naraku isn't like most of the rulers that we've taken down. He's intelligent, cunning, powerful, and he doesn't trust anyone - he can sniff out our men by just talking to them. Which makes it absolutely pointless to try and put it another bug."

"How can you be that certain?" Majasaki asked tightly, his enormous bulk spilling over the table.

Kagura Masakazu smiled. "I'm a criminal analysist - it's my job to profile these men. And I think I have an idea." She placed her black briefcase on top of the table and withdrew a folder. "To catch the Swift, we need someone to rival his skills. Someone who's just as strong, professional, and experienced - fight fire with fire." She slid the folder down towards Sesshoumaru.

He took one look inside the folder and snapped it shut. "Absolutely not. No fucking way are we using him."

"And why not?" Kagura asked her boss, crossing her arms over her chest. "He was the best there was before you turned him in - assassination, kidnappings, theft... you name it, he probably did it. He's perfect."

"I agree." A figure at the conference doorway rested his shoulder against the frame. Sesshoumaru nodded a stiff greeting to his boss, the Head of the department. "I think Kagura may be on to something, and I want you to go on it, Takahashi." Menomaru turned to leave. "I think getting him out of a life sentence might change your brother's mind. You're all dismissed." No one saw the cold, secretive smile appear on Menomaru's face before he disappeared.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and cracked his neck. His fingers played on the edge of the folder and flipped it open, and he could hear himself sigh in defeat.

_Inuyasha..._ __

* * *

A/N: Just to clear things up: the JBI is like the FBI, and it's something my demented mind came up with. I have no idea if there is such a thing in Japan, and I don't want to know. It's something in my fic, and that's all. Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down...

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	6. Free Card

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

A/N: Just another chapter. R&R!

**Foamyfun** - It'll speed up as we get deeper into the story.

**Rome34 **- Don't worry, there'll be plenty of Mir/San later (I'm a big fan of that pairing!) Plus, most of what you asked was already put into the chapter lists I have prepared.

**Chez **- Thanks!

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy** - Yep, it's thickening!

**45674746768** - Thanks!

**luckykittykagome** - I'm glad to hear that Japan's already corrupt! J/K! hides from angry Japanese people

**HellKeeper **- Here's your update!

**Silver Rain Drops** - Yeah, Naraku's a somewhat jerk - there's going to be a big twist later that most people hopefully won't suspect. And nope, I think Inu's sexier as an assassin! Wait, who am I kidding? Inu's sexy in any persona!

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 5: Free Card

Sesshoumaru shook out his hair as he stepped inside the front lobby of Kyoto Federal Penitentiary. It was pouring down rain outside, and his black trenchcoat and blue jeans were thoroughly wet.

Kyoto Federal Penitentiary, known to repeat offenders as Kyoto Fed, was possibly the worst prison in the judicial system. The deadliest criminals were always serving their life sentences, and it attracted all sorts of scum from all over Japan. It was simple, large, and utterly depressing. Circle-shaped, the inmates living quarters encompassed a large courtyard, and high electric fences surrounded the entire perimeter of the prison. Motion sensors and video surveillance were the main reason for Kyoto Fed's escape record.

Blue clad guards with riot batans stood next to the metal detectors, and Sesshoumaru placed his badge, car keys, and semi-automatic in the plastic trays. Walking through the detectors, he was directed through the door straight ahead of him. Passing through, he was searched with a wand and sniffed by dogs for illegal substances. The dogs whimpered a greeting and wagged their tails before half-heartedly sniffing his clothes.

Once he was cleared, two prison guards escorted him down the hallways to the visiting rooms. Unlike other prisons, Kyoto didn't really care for good facilities. The inmates were kept in filthy cells, with a small bed, toilet, and sink in each one. Metal bars took the place of actual walls, and the air was thick with cigarette smoke. The low lighting kept the cells in shadows, but that didn't keep his name from being shouted. He'd been the reason for most of the men being here, and resentful feelings still ran high.

Led to a cramped visitng room, Sesshoumaru took a seat facing the door and waited. A video camera was installed in one corner, and the panel of two-way glass spread across the entirety of a wall.

Muffled footsteps could be hear outside, and the metal door burst open. The guards dragged in a fighting inmate and held him still. The inmate wore the standard prison uniform, which consisted of gray cotton pants and a sleeveless gray shirt. He had a black tribal tattoo circling his left bicep, and his silver hair was kept in a loose ponytail. His dog-like ears flicked back and forth, and his amber eyes were narrowed at the sudden light.

The guards shoved him towards the table and stood back in the corners of the room. The inmate took one look at the person sitting at the table, and a sadistic smile spread slowly across his face, revealing sharpened canines.

"Well I'll be damned," he drawled, cracking his knuckles. He took a leap forward and was held back by the guards' meaty hands. He took a swipe at them with his claws, and was rewarded with a batan to the back of his knees. He fell down and was held there, his brother smiling the whole time.

"Shut up and sit, will you?" Sesshoumaru ordered. "I still wondered if you were out for my blood."

Inuyasha Takahashi knocked the guards' hands off his shoulders and roughly took a seat. "You surprised? After all, it was _you_ who gave me a life sentence in the seventh circle of Hell."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "It was my job, Inuyasha. I had an obligation to fulfill."

"But the fact that you've hated me my entire life certainly helped, right?" Inuyasha snorted, placing his feet on the table.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm on a tight shift, so why don't we cut the bull-shit?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine by me. The sooner you get the hell out of here, the sooner I can get my lunch. Today's supposed to be actual edible food."

"Stop being a smart ass." Sesshoumaru reached inside his coat and pulled out some folded papers. He took out a pen and slid them across the table.

Inuyasha glanced at them, not having much interest. "What the hell are those?"

"Your release papers."

"Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "You heard right. The department has a... 'situation' right now that requires the help of a professional with your, how should we say, skills." His brother stared at him blankly, and Sesshoumaru ground his teeth. "You ever hear of the Swift?"

Inuyasha blinked, then burst out laughing. "Ha! That's who you morons are after?" He clucked his tongue. "Of course I've heard of him. Most newbies coming in can't keep their mouths shut about the guy. I'm not surprised you assholes haven't gotten him yet."

"Does that mean you can't?"

He snorted. "Don't insult me, Sess. I could get this guy in my sleep if I wanted to." Inuyasha pushed back the chair and stood up. "But I think I'll let the bozos at your department handle it - they've done a great job so far." He turned to leave.

"You hate it in here, don't you?"

Inuyasha froze.

"How long has it been, Yash? Six years that you've seen, smelt, and ate concrete? Do you honestly want that for the rest of your life?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Help us get this guy... and you get a free card." He leaned back in his chair and waited - he'd played his card. Now he had to wait.

The muscles in Inuyasha's shoulders tensed, and his claws bit into his palms. Then he relaxed and glanced over his shoulders. "I want some real food when I get out of here."

* * *

A/N: Whew! Is it getting warm in here? takes out fan Ha, added that tribal tattoo last minute, and I find it sexy! Dont' forget to R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down...

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	7. Partner from the Past

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha (sniffs)

* * *

A/N: Just another much needed update. Don't forget to R&R and check out my other stories! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

**

* * *

Deadly Attraction **

Chapter 6: Partner from the Past

The rain pounded endlessly against the windshield of the gray SUV, and beyond the blurred droplets of water, the sky was listless. Nothing stirred in the fields outside the car window. Threatening thunderheads loomed over the green hills.

The SUV's tires drove through puddles alongside the road, sending splashes of water against the window. The dog ears of the passenger flicked irritably, amber orbs never daring to leave the scenary. It was mind consuming for Inuyasha - if he looked away, it might disappear forever.

Sesshoumaru's fingers drummed against the leather steering wheel, the steady cadence matching the piano notes coming from the radio. Not a word had been said as the guards had loaded the inmate into the car, securing a leg cuff to the door. The goodbye hadn't been tearful - not in the least, and his brother was still slouched in the leather seat. He'd traded the gray scrubs for the jeans, sneakers, and sweatshirt that he'd worn the first day of his arrival.

Clearing his throat, and damning himself too, Sesshoumaru tried speaking. "How does it feel?"

"How the hell does what feel?" The eyes flicked away from the window for an instant.

"To be out. To see something other than concrete."

"Feels good." Silence enveloped the interior of the vehicle once more. Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru tried again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." The eyes flicked away again.

"We'll grab something in the city if you want."

Inuyasha grunted and shoved his hands into the pockets of the sweatshirt. "Just wake me when we get there." His eyes went back to the window, watching as the grassy fields disappeared and were replaced by the denseness of forests. _Is this even real?_ he thought, his eyes drifting closed.

_Of course it's real, you retard. You're sitting in a car, riding back to the city, with Satan in a trench coat driving. What wouldn't be real?_

_Shut up!_ he growled to himself.

_You shut up, dork. You've got a chance to break once you get to the city, so don't mess it up._

_Like they'll leave me alone for more than five seconds. I was good, I still am good, but not that good._

_You can take care of anybody they assign to babysit you._

_I might be rusty... you never know. Sitting in a concrete cell for six years can do that to a guy._

_Don't give me that crap,_ his other half pushed._ You put three guys in the infirmary last year._

_Not my fault_, Inuyasha shot back. _They ate my tatter tots._

_You and your damn tatter tots..._

_Don't insult my tatter tots, damnit!_

* * *

The slamming of a car door was a rude awakening for Inuyasha. He bolted up straight in the seat, eyes darting from the empty driver's side to the building they'd parked in front of. The lights of the street lamps were blurred behind the water smudged glass, but he could make out large figures standing immobile on the sidewalk. 

The car door was jerked open and a flashlight beamed through the interior. "Nice to meet you to," Inuyasha said sarcastically, raising his arm against the glare. Hands wrapped around his forearms and yanked him from the seat, and before he could blink his arms were cuffed behind his back. "Aw boys, you shouldn't have."

"Quiet, worm!" One of the figures, a man who looked like he hadn't showered for a century, yanked Inuyasha's face to his. Wrinkling his sensitive nose at the stench, Inuyasha coughed.

"Dude, where the hell did you find the steroid dosers?" The man holding his sweatshirt glared and roughly shoved him back down.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "From the very same sewers that you yourself crawled out of. Turns out money's a big influence these days."

"Yeah, that or a prison sentence..."

* * *

"Miroku, I want that new model for the stun guns done by tomorrow!" The black haired head didn't move from lighted magnifier. "Miroku!" 

"Fine already!" Hearing the clomp of workshoes move away from his desk, Miroku Kiyosho popped his head up. "Bastard," he mumbled. Flipping the magnifying glasses back down over his eyes, the computer technicians master picked the mini-welder back up. _Miroku do this, get that done, need it on my desk by tomorrow,_ he thought to himself, picking through the wiring of the gun. He found the red one attached to the tiny voltage box and heated the end. _My workload's twice the size of the rookie's, and they expect me to get it all done!_

He straighted up and wiped his browline. The twenty-four year old had been working at the JBI for six years now, and he hated every minute of it - including the dress code. Instead of his comfortable jeans and flannel shirt, he donned the black slacks and white dress shirt every day, along with the uncomfortable shoes. He sighed and scratched his ear._ What life was like before this..._

"Miroku?"

"Now what! God, you little fuckers are leg humping parasites!" He turned around and faced one of the rookies that was assigned underneath him. Besides having the largest knowledge of computers and technology, plus weapons, he'd also been given the task of babysitting the computer rookies - a task that he would have gnawed his leg off to avoid.

"Uh, M-Mr. Takahash-shi is at the back entrance. He s-says he wa-wants you im-immediately." He almost felt sorry for the little dork.

Miroku sighed. "You know, it's you dipshits that get the rest of us techies called geeks." He shook his head and walked out of his worklab. _Man, I could use a cigarette._

His office, or the sardine box that it really was, was located on the fifth floor of the JBI main office in downtown Tokyo. The entire floor was made up of cubicles for the newcomers, and the outer perimeter were the actual offices of the senior employees.

Tucking a stray piece of hair from his rattail behind his ear, the computer technicians master headed down five flights of stairs and reached the bottom door. When he pushed it open and looked down the long hallway, he caught a glimpse of silver at the end.

"Sess, what do you want?" He complained, striding down the hallway. "I've got that stun model that needs to be finished, and if I get pulled away n - " _Oh... my... fucking... God._

* * *

"Could you be a little rougher, Dr. Ratched?" Inuyasha hissed as he was whiplashed through the doors. "I just live for counting the bruises on my body." The men holding his arms merely gave him another hard shake, and the inmate growled in his throat. 

"Where's Kiyoshi?" Complained one of them. "He was supposed to be meeting us here, and I'm not waiting around forever while he gets the leg collar on this guy."

"You'll stay as long as I want you to, Bruno." Sesshoumaru growled. "Besides, there he is." Everyone, including the inmate, turned to look at the approaching figure. The fighting inmate stopped immediately. Clenching his mouth, the amber orbs brightened slightly. "Inuyasha, Miroku Kiyoshi. He'll be your tech partner on your assignments." His new tech partner gave a slight nod. He was by no means a giant like the thugs holding himself down, but he certainly wasn't weak looking either. The white collared shirt covered powerful arms that would look odd on any other technicians master. His black hair was long enough to be pulled into a rattail, and the gold hoops in his ears reflected the lights above them.

"While you're working here with us, Miroku will accompany and assist in anything necessary for you." Sesshoumaru explained. He walked towards an elevator and pushed the up button. "Are the leg collars still in your office?" Miroku nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

As the pack herded into Miroku's small office, no one saw him discreetly press a red button on his watch. The green light on the surveillance camera flickered for an instant, but resumed watching. 

"I can take it from here, Sess." Miroku reached into a drawer and pulled out what looked like a large handcuff, only much thicker. "He's not going anywhere." His boss nodded.

"Come see me when you're done," Sesshoumaru ordered, leaving the office with the goons at his back. Inuyasha closed the door after his brother and faced his new partner.

"So," he asked casually. "What was that button you pushed?"

Miroku smiled ruefully. "It's wired to dispel the visual frequency from the camera - a recording's playing right now."

Inuyasha grinned. "You always were a smart ass!" He closed the distance and the two exchanged a man hug. The man hug basically consisted of them pounding each other as hard as they could on their backs.

"Damn, Yash. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Monk. Nobody's found out about you?" Miroku shook his head.

"I covered my tracks after you got carted off to prison," he explained. "I couldn't find another job that required my expertise, and paid as well."

Inuyasha nodded. "And now you're working for my brother."

"Holy crap, do you know what I was thinking when I saw you? I thought they'd figured me out, that they'd found out I was the other half of the dynamic duo." He grabbed a pair of pliers off of his table and made a few adjustments on the leg cuff.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This is fate, Miroku. Once partner's, always partners." He hoisted himself onto the table and rolled up his jeans. Miroku set the pliers down and hooked the modified leg cuff to his friend's ankle. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"That once we're done with what Sess wants, we bust?" Miroku guessed, tossing the pliers back on his desk.

"Hell yes." Inuyasha hopped off the table. "I'll kill my brother before I get thrown back into Kyoto Fed." Miroku's jaw dropped.

"_That's_ where they sent you?" He rubbed his head. "Holy shit. You become anybody's bitch in there?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Fuck no. Everybody learned not to mess with me, except for the idiots who tried eating my tatter tots."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku headed to open the door. "You and those tots... well, I've got six years of payment from this place stashed away. We'll have no problem getting started. We might even want to go down and see what the Underground's looking like these days."

"You think so?"

"It'll be the best way to let the boss know that you're back."

"Back... yeah, I'm back."

* * *

A/N: Whoa, this was WAY overdue. I've been paying a little too much attention to my other fic, Odyssey of a Punk. But no more, I promise! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	8. Underground

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

A/N: Okie, this is kinda an anticipated chapter for all you guys, so have fun reading. Don't forget to review! 

**trixie-trix** - that'll be explained in later chapters, don't worry.

**Rawhead and Bloody Bones** - that'll be told later on in the story, too.

**Chez** - thanks for the welcome back.

**InuyashaLuver** - thanks. Who's HP though? Sorry for my momento of stupidity...

_Italics_ charater's thoughts

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 7: Underground

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and almost bit his tongue in the process. The irritating rhythm of a pen tapping against wood ticked inside of his head, annoying him until he slammed the three ring binder down onto the table. "Would you stop that?!"

Inuyasha looked up and smiled innocently. "Aw, am I annoying you, big bro?" he asked condescendingly. "Tough." He resumed his pen tapping, trying to hide his grin as Sesshoumaru's neck turned red.

Miroku rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair. "Sess, just debrief us already." The two employees and inmate were settled in a closed off conference room. It was stuffy and humid, with only one fan slowly trying to circulate the air. Miroku was slouched in one chair, scratching his head. His partner had his legs draped over the table and hands shoved into his sweatshirt pockets.

Taking out two manilla folders, the Vice Head slid them across the smooth surface of the lamenated table. "In those folders are all that we've got on the Swift - hits, locations, any personal information. It's limited, mostly because the techies that this guy brings with him are the best out there." He smiled as Miroku snorted. "Except for your new partner of course."

Inuyasha sat up straight and flipped the file open, glancing with slight interest at the jumbled biography. "What have you guys tried so far?" Whether he wanted to admit it or not, being cooped up in a concrete cell for six years had made him itchy and half mad with the desire of getting back into his profession. So desperate in fact, he'd jump at any chance he got.

"We think that Swift is being employeed by the Underground boss. We've had some moderate success with planting leaks in his work force - "

"But they get sniffed out and killed before they give you anything useful," his little brother finished. "Have to admire him for that. Who's the Boss been now?"

"A demon who goes by the name Naraku Sugiyamo," Sesshoumaru said. "But this guy's smoke - we and everyone else know he's running the Underground, but we can't pin a thing on him. He disappears before his men can dig out the sticks we've shoved up their asses to get them to talk."

"I've tried hacking into their computer base," Miroku put in. "But the walls he's had created are amazing. I can break them in hours, but by that time Naraku's just got another one ready to back it up - they rotate the safety walls every few hours. You never know what to expect."

"That's why my superiors wanted you to be brought in," Sesshoumaru said, a smirk forming on his face. "You and Miroku are heading down to the main Underground base Friday night, and I want you to scope out the place. Hopefully you'll get a glimpse of the Boss and find something out about Swift."

"Are we sure this guy is the Boss?" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

"Yeah, we're sure." His brother replied. "Naraku's too shifty and there's too many coincedences to think otherwise."

* * *

The metal fan swirled gently above his bed, the soft breeze of air ruffling his bangs. The hanyou was lying silently on the twin sized mattress, his head resting on one arm. His eyes never left the moving blades as they rotated in an endless circle, and he smiled to himself. _Certainly didn't have one of those things in my cell._

His assigned dormitory was on the very last level of the office building, along with the rest for criminals like himself. It was only slightly bigger than his cell at Kyoto Fed, but it was more homey. He coughed. Okay, so maybe 'homey' wasn't the right word.

While it had more furnishings than his cell, the furniture was old and stiff. The mattress was better than Kyoto's, but the pillows and blankets stunk of sanitizer and soap. The strong odor made his nose run and his eyes water, and there was no window for him to help the air clear.

When knocks descended upon the heavy steel door, Inuyasha absently called out, "What?"

"Pizza delivery, you dork," came the retort. "Sent with extra juicy luuuve for you!" Miroku made kissy noises behind the door. "Besides, Bruno and Georgie want to get to know you better." He knew that his friend was referring to the two steroid dosers who'd been placed to guard his door.

"You schmuck," Inuyasha yelled. "Get in here." The door slid open with a beep and closed behind Miroku.

"I'm checking out in a few minutes, but I wanted you to see something first." The tech master pulled the chair from the desk and sat backwards on it. Reaching around to his back pocket, he withdrew a black object that was the size of a human palm. When Miroku flipped a knob on the side, the front flipped over to reveal a small screen.

"One of your toys?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yep," Miroku responded. "I haven't even shown this to Sesshoumaru, so your mule ass should feel gratified." He popped in a small disc and, pressing a button, handed it over.

The screen crackled and flicked, but soon the image cleared. Inuyasha could see that it was taken from a surveillance camera, and a movement made his eyes narrow. On the screen, a black figure was crouched down close to the floor. Even though he'd been out of comission for six years, Inuyasha could still see the lithe muscles and limbs that the black outfit covered, the expert balance of the figure, and the sheer concentration radiating even from a recording.

A second later, the figure leaped up at the camera and the screen turned to static. Inuyasha rewound the tape and played it again, watching how effortlessly the figure moved, his foot smashing the camera to pieces.

"That was taken the night the Swift first surfaced, a little after you got put in Kyoto fed. This is the only recording that we've ever gotten - the Swift got careful after that." Miroku took back the black video screen.

"The guy's good, I'll give him that much." Inuyasha conceded, laying back down. Miroku frowned and scooted closer.

"That's the thing, Yash. I've saw a lot back when you were out, and the Swift doesn't fit any of it." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to frown.

"Spill it Monk."

"I don't think we're looking at a man. I think there's a possibility that the Swift is a woman," Miroku explained. The inmate snorted in disbelief.

"Get real, Miroku."

"You get real, you dumb ass." Miroku retorted. "I've never seen any man move like that, and I know you haven't either. So there's two explanations - it's a woman or the man's gay. Take you pick."

"I'll take the second," Inuyasha said smugly.

"You're a dick."

"Fucker."

* * *

"This certainly wasn't what I was expecting!" Kagome screamed, stomping down the steps of the junior high. "This hasn't been a good day at all, and this just tops it off with a goddamn cherry!" 

Souta winced at his sister's tone and adjusted the ice pack on his face. The flesh around his eye was already starting to swell and the burning of the cut on his lip hadn't dulled.

"What the hell were you thinking?" his sister continued to rant. She opened the door of the Jeep and tossed his bag in the back, then held his own door open for him. "You're lucky that half dead ingrate didn't give you a suspension." Angrily sticking her key in the ignition, Kagome caught sight of her smashed left fender and that only fueled her frustration. _The fates hate me, I just know it, _she thought to herself._ First some psycho grandma smashes my car, then I burn myself with the iron, then I rip off my big toenail, my leg stitches are almost falling out, Souta gets into a fight, almost gets suspended, and now I have to WORK!_ Now more than anything Kagome wanted to smash her head against the steering wheel and fall into unconsciousness. But like she thought, the fates hated her too much to let that happen.

Souta buckled his seat belt, keeping a hand over the ice bag. "If you're upset about the car, don't worry. We can afford to fix it." His sister blew out a frustrated breath.

"Don't try that sweet talking crap with me, Souta." Kagome warned, shifting the Jeep into drive. "This isn't some misguided teenage screwy attempt to victimize yourself in order to regain my attention, is it?"

"Have you been watching _Dr. Delgado_ again?" Souta questioned. He laughed nervously however when his sister growled deep in her throat. "Uh, no."

"Then what was it?"

Souta sighed and fiddled with his seatbelt. "Look, it was a stu - "

"Either you tell me or I'm going to chain you to the furnace when we get home and watch you squirm." Judging from the twitch of his sibling's eye, Souta guessed she meant business.

"Some assholes in the locker room were talking about you," he mumbled. "About... innapropriate things."

Kagome glanced at him, then turned her eyes back to the road. "You mean they wanted to fuck me?" Souta ducked his head.

"Yeah, and I just lost it." Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, that's cute. But you should know better, Souta." Kagome turned her eyes to the road and pulled out onto the street running parallel to the school. Despite her day getting off to a rough start, she couldn't deny that it was beautiful out. The sun shone brightly without fading behind clouds, and there was enough of a breeze to let the population go outside with jeans and a t-shirt.

The road they were driving on was undergoing heavy construction work, the ugly old men tearing up the pavement only to lay down anew. They were also painting the side of a building a bright, bull-igniting red.

She sped up, ignoring their catcalls and whistles. What she shouldn't have been ignoring was the fact that one of the bulldozers was malfunctioning on the sidewalk. The machine jerked back and forth, its rock filled lifter tossing itself up and down.

Almost as if fate had planned it perfectly, a huge chunk of cement flew out of the groove and smashed down on top of Kagome's windshield. She screamed as spiderweb cracks raced through the glass, keeping her from seeing the road ahead.

"Kagome!" She slammed her foot onto the brake, the tirings screeching as they gripped for traction. The Jeep slid to a stop, the tiremarks behind it smoking. But it wasn't over yet, unfortunately.

The piece of cement had bounced off her hood, rolled across the road, and struck headlong into a group of full paintcans. It hit one just right so that it was catapulted through the air, directly at the stopped Jeep.

Kagome and Souta watched motionless, her mouthed formed into an O, as the paint can rolled over and over in the air. She knew she should have hit the gas, but she tried with all her might to will the can not to come crashing down on her already totaled car. But damn Newton's Laws of Motion, it just had to come down sometime.

The can hit the dented hood with a loud thud and released its wave of red paint all over the front. The red traveled up the cracked windshield, across the sides of the car, and down towards the grill._ Typical. Just TYPICAL!_

Souta heard the thud of booted feet running towards the car, each nasty construction worker eager to help a damsel in distress. He also heard the crunch of metal, and turned to see Kagome's permanent hand prints in the car's steering wheel. "Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome got out of the driver's seat, her eyebrow ticking as she surveyed the new damage to her car. The wet paint dripped from the hood onto the road, each drip landing with a wet splash.

"This is _so_ not my day."

* * *

The black leather jacket fit to her body like a second skin, the high collar looming fashionably around her mid-neck. Her lowrise jeans fit perfectly around her hips like they were made for her, and her chest heaved up and down with angry breaths. 

Still upset about the earlier day, Kagome brought her black booted foot onto the accelerator and roared down the road to the warehouse. The paint on her car had finally dried, but that only made it brighter and more noticeable. Giving the finger to anyone staring at it seemed to help, though.

"Why do I have to work?" Kagome moaned to herself. What she really needed to do was to see if the mechanic shop could do anything to save her Jeep - and then try to haggle over a price that wasn't a complete ripoff.

She turned the steering wheel, it still indented with her hand prints, and drove down the warehouse driveway. The guard was already outside, and she could see him try not to stare at her badly damaged Jeep.

Kagome rolled down the window and stuck her hand out, glaring at the security guard. His lips were pressed tightly together, trying to not to laugh as he scanned her thumbprint into the screen. The screen glowed green, and the warehouse garage door opened.

She drove down the incline, and saw Sango just getting out of her red truck. She honked her horn and pulled into the spot next to her friend, cutting the engine and stepping out.

Sango's eyes were wide as she surveyed the wreck of a car. She only worked as a bartender on the weekends, so that night she had thrown on a pair of old flare jeans, black boots, and a black t-shirt underneath her leather jacket. Her hair was still pulled up in it's signature pony tail.

"What the _heck_ happened to your Jeep?" she questioned, trying to look shocked. The pursed lips were what gave her away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and beeped the car locked. _I guess I shouldn't even bother. Who the hell would want to steal that piece of crap?_ "Har-de-fucking-har," she said. "Laugh it up, okay? My day's been pure shit and it'll probably get worse."

Sango gave her a sympathetic smile and slung her arm over her friend's shoulder. "Aw, lighten up. The night'll get better. Apparently this assignment's worth some big moola." Kagome wiggled out of her grasp and shot her a look as they both went past the steel door and walked down the steps.

"How do you know?" Two duo pushed through the huge line at the entrance, ignoring the outcries of those they passed. The security guards nodded and let them through.

Sango shrugged. "I've got connections."

"Did you beat it out of Hojo again?" Kagome asked, fairly annoyed. From the curving balconey, both of them had a perfect view of the pit. The ring was empty, but the fans were only just starting to climb into the stands for the night's rounds.

"Kagome, would I ever do that to our favorite tech geek?" Sango replied, a shocked look appearing on her face.

Kagome snorted and pushed open the door to Naraku's office. "You'd beat the crap out of the Pope if he had something you wanted." Sango paused before following her friend through the door.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Naraku was sitting at the head of the desk, the dim lighting of the fire making him seem as universally evil as always. The orange glows of the embers reflected eerily on his white face, and his black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. Rin sat to his right, clad in baggy sweatpants and a dark green t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled back messily into a single braid and her eyes were half open.

"Sleeping?" Kagome inquired cheerfully, sitting down with a thud.

Rin opened her eyes a little more and gave her a birdy. "Fuck you."

"Now Rin," Naraku chided his daughter. "Such language is innapropriate for a young lady."

"Yeah, yeah, Daddy." His daughter yawned loudly. "You're the one who dragged me out of bed for this. What's the friggin' deal?"

Naraku smiled and took out a cigar. "I would think you'd want to be at your own de-briefing." Rin's face lit up and she leaned forward.

"I'm going on an assignment?"

"No."

"I hate you." She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down. "I really hate you."

"Does a father need a reason to see his own daughter?" Naraku questioned, lighting the cigar.

Rin thought for a moment. "No, but you knew you wouldn't have gotten me out of bed without one."

"Precisely." He smiled as she playfully stuck out her tongue. "Shall we get down to business?" Kagome frowned.

"Where's Hojo?" she asked. Even though he annoyed the crap out of her sometimes, she _did_ love the guy like family.

"Hojo is currently working on something for me," was Naraku's response. "Besides, I've already told him everything he needs to know. This assignment, unlike the others I have put you on, will be one of extreme importance. And I will be the one receiving the item." The cautious tone of his voice made Kagome lean forward in anticipation. It was rare for Naraku to send his agents to steal something for _himself_ - usually it was for some pussy footing moron in another country. "You need to steal a jewel for me. It was recently brought in a few weeks ago and placed in the Tokyo Museum of History - the one you've already broken, Kagome."

She snorted. "I remember. I also remember me being almost caught my the JBI's worms."

"Yes, well, that won't happen again. I can assure you." The look in his eyes made Kagome not buy into it. "This jewel is an exceptional piece. It's age is unknown, but scientists say it's almost two thousand years old. Historians say that this jewel was made by ancients to be a magical emblem, a sort of extreme power source."

"You're not planning on using it to destroy the world, are you?" Sango asked.

"Of course not."

"Good. Just checking." Kagome frowned and butted in.

"Why would you want the jewel, Naraku?" she asked. "The time of demons once being able to hold and use powers beyond this world was deemed heresy and fiction years ago."

Naraku smiled, the cigar smoking between his fingers. "I'm very well aware of that, my dear. Call it a personal affection, if you must." He took a drag on the cigar. "I want you to infiltrate next Friday night. I'll fax you the paperwork and information later this week." Naraku turned around in his chair, the signal that the meeting was over.

Kagome started to rise out of her seat, but paused. "Naraku, are the listings for the cage rounds settled yet?"

Sounding interested behind the chair, Naraku replied, "No, I don't believe so. Why?" Kagome smiled and headed for the door.

"I had a really shitty day." Naraku nodded and waved his hand, hearing the footsteps and closing of his office door.

Smiling to himself, he reached to his left, picked up the receiver, and hit line one on his speed dial. The phone dialed, and when someone answered on the other end, he spoke. "Yes, Tokyo Museum of History. Next Friday at midnight."

* * *

"This is the Underground?" Inuyasha asked dismissively. The partners were parked outside of a warehouse building in Miroku's blue Honda Civic, waiting to go in. They'd dyed Inuyasha's hair color black and gave him color contacts, but they could do nothing about the ears. The make-up artists just hoped nobody would recognize him. Sesshoumaru had almost had an hernia at the thought of people knowing Inuyasha Takahashi was out of Kyoto Fed. 

Miroku smiled ruefully and opened his car door. "Don't let the front fool you, man. It's incredible what Naraku's done to the place, and chances are we'll see some good fights tonight. We could have gone to the garage parking, but that's usually for the employees only." The mention of cage fights sent Inuyasha into an antsy twitch as he got out of the passenger's seat.

Despite the night being cold, both men wore cargos and black long sleeved shirts. They left their coats in the car and walked towards the entrance, where a group of people were being admitted inside. Bouncer-type thugs were placing people against the wall and patting them down, then wanding them for mics or video recorders.

The two waited until the security guards finally got to them and shoved them both into the wall. They were pat down, wanded, and then thrust through the steel doors. The light was dim, with only one florescent overhead, but Inuyasha could still see the line of people waiting up ahead at a metal detector.

"They're thorough," Inuyasha remarked. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"So far, Naraku's more perilous about his security than any off the bosses have been." They went through the detectors one at a time, and finally walked up the concrete pathway to the overhang. Inuyasha was half expecting someone to stop and ask if they knew him. He breathed a sigh of relief when no one did.

Upon seeing the newly devised pit, his mouth fell open. He could remember there only being one plain cage and just standing room only seating. Now there was an enlarged ring that had metal bars overhead, and stadium seating encompassing everything else. Metal balconeys curved around the perimeter, both leading to one large soundproof door.

Inuyasha pointed at the abnormally large glass window a few feet down from the doorway. "Boss's office?"

"That's what we're guessing." Miroku led the way up to some bare seats on the stadium. "I guess the matches are about to go off. Who's up first?"

Inuyasha glanced over at the large screen hanging on one wall. "Death and the Executioner."

"Corny names."

"No shit."

* * *

Kagome slammed her locker door shut and sat down on the bench to tie her shoes. It'd been a while since she'd put her name on the fight list, and the crowd had gone buzzing when they read her fighting name up on the screen. 

Sango had hung up her jacket in her own locker and was being the pillow for Rin, who was dozing on one of the locker benches. "Did you really have a shitty day or are you just out to crack some skulls?" Sango asked, re-tieing her pony tail.

Kagome shrugged and pulled the rubber band from her mouth. Gathering the thick black mass in one hand, she wound the band around it and placed it carefully out of her eyes. "You _did_ see my car, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sango rolled Rin up and shook her shoulders. "You want to sleep or are you going to watch?" Rin yawned and popped her shoulder.

"I'll watch. Who're you up against?"

Kagome shrugged again and headed towards the exit. "Some newbie. Never or heard of him before."

"Well, don't be cocky," Rin cautioned, following her friend. "Wouldn't want you to get pulverized and then not be able to go on the assignment."

"Yeah, you would."

"You're right, I probably would."

* * *

The crowd had begun to shout and scream when the metal bars began to descend from above the ring. The stench of beer and sweat rode over the crowd's senses, but nobody cared. This was primitive - the blood curling shrieks and war whoops were of excitement and thirst. Thirst to see destruction, mayhem, death... 

The first two fighters came out of the locker rooms and down the cleared path to the ring. The Executioner was everything the name promised - huge, muscled, urge to kill, and no brains. The outfit was all black leather, meant for show and intimidation. His head was as bald as a cue ball, looking like it'd been freshly polished with Pinesol. He stood well above seven feet, towering above the audience and roaring like a buffalo when he walked up the ramp and into the caged ring.

The odds on the viewing screen were clear - almost the entire crowd put their money on Kagome. They didn't call her Death for nothing, you know. Unlike her opponent, she dressed for effectiveness. The black track bottoms were loose and moveable, the sneakers were balanced and comfortable, and the navy t-shirt stuck to her body like a skin. She looked more like a sixteen year old student than a seasoned cage fighter, but she always used that to her advantage.

Kagome could hear the newbies to the Underground in the crowd, their snorts of disbelief and regret. "She's going to get killed;" "She just a woman, he'll tear her apart." A secretive smiled graced her wizened lips as she stepped into the cage and stretched her shoulders.

She almost laughed when the Executioner whipped around to face her, foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal. "Forget to take your pills this morning?" she mocked him. The buzzer went off above the crowd, and out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Sango and Rin push to stand in front of the cage door.

The quaking of the ring alerted Kagome to her opponent's first movements. Charging like a lion with all the grace of a bulldozer, the Executioner swung a massive right hook at her body, but his fist hit the floor instead. Kagome lept deftly to the right and swung around, aiming and landing perfect roundhouse kick with her right leg.

The sound of a sneakered foot hitting skull was shockingly loud, and the crowd just screamed and demanded more. Her opponent staggered but regained his feet, blood dripping out of his left ear.

"Come on, that's a good doggie, arf arf," she laughed, enjoying as his face turned purple and he charged again. For his immense size, he was pretty fast. He swung punch after punch at her body, which Kagome dodged lightly as a cat. They traveled around the perimeter of the cage, like a dancing duo about to murder and dissect each other.

Kagome blocked a punch with her elbow, grunted as the impact ran up through her arm, and slid between the Executioner's legs. She made sure to aim a sidekick at the inside of his knee. He went down, the clean snapping of bone echoing above the crowd.

She front flipped to her feet and turned around, expecting to see him down for the night. Instead, to her disappointment, the Executioner had his hands on his knee and set it without hesitation. "What the fucking hell was that God damn fucking piece of shit stunt?!!!" Kagome almost laughed as she heard Rin's dirty mouth, then sobered as the Executioner rose to his feet.

Not seeming to care about his knee, which must have hurt like a mother, he charged once again. _Doesn't this guy learn?_ Kagome thought, jumping out of the way. To her surprise and horror, he calculated her move and met her when she jumped. Latching a beefy hand around her upper arm, he twisted and threw her hard across the ring. Her spine smashed against the metal bars, Kagome letting out a pained grunt. She fell to the floor and caught her breath, letting the pain fuel her frustration and anger.

"That's it," she growled. Getting to her feet, Kagome turned quickly and ran at him. When the Executioner reached out to grab her again, she jumped and landed a scissor kick across the side of his face. He howled as the pointed toe of her shoe smashed his eyeball in, blood and fluid running down his face.

Kagome'd knocked him off balance and he stumbled backwards, his backside resting on the bars. Eyes narrowed, she ran and leaped again, the sole of her foot crushing his windpipe. The tendons snapping and ligaments tearing, Kagome dropped and back hand springed out of the way as the Executioner's body fell with a resounding thud against the ring floor.

The crowd went nuts when she killed him, stomping their feet. Their ruthless energy pushed forward and consumned the ring, Kagome breathing heavily against it. Turning her head, she calmly walked to the door and was let out by Sango. "How's your back?" she asked.

"Hurts like a bitch," Kagome responded gleefully. "I feel better already."

"Are you staying for your next match?" Rin asked, handing her a towel. Kagome wiped her face, though she'd hardly worked up a sweat at all. "The total for tonight is fifty thousand."

Kagome sighed. "Sure. I could use the exercise." A glint of gold flashed in the crowd, but as she turned her head to look, it disappeared as soon as it had come.

* * *

Miroku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face, who'd gone still after the death in the ring. "Yoo hoo. Dog boy? You still with me?" 

Inuyasha growled and smacked his hand away. "Knock it off."

"Fine, fine." Miroku handed him some popcorn that he'd snatched. "Want to stay for the rest?"

"Yeah. But you were right."

"About what?" Miroku asked, stuffing his face with the food.

"Things _have_ changed."

* * *

The locker room was deathly silent, except for the sound of water hitting tile. Kagome stood under the steaming hot spray, letting it caress her tired body and soak her hair. She breathed in the humid fog and stuck her face right into the water, closing her eyes against the sharp needles. 

The newly acquired bruise on her back hurt with every movement. She'd take a look at it in the mirror before her shower, and it was already blue, nearly black. It would hurt worse tomorrow, she knew. Thank God for the supply of Demerol that Sango kept locked up in the maintence room.

Kagome shampooed her hair and rinsed, letting the suds run from the wet strands. Power, new and unfamiliar to her, suddenly swept lightly over her skin. It pricked at her body like static, and Kagome's heart lept into her throat. Keeping her eye behind her, she reached for the black Beretta on the shower shelf and flicked the safety off quietly.

Feeling somewhat calmed with the gun in her hand Kagome grabbed the shower curtain and ripped it open, pointing the gun with a smooth and practiced gesture. The locker bathroom was completely empty, and mysterious essence was gone from her skin.

She frowned and closed the shower curtain, not seeing the flicker of black hair behind the cement wall.

* * *

A/N: My finger's hurt from typing so much, but it's fine. And don't worry, there'll be plenty of cagefights for Inuyasha (drools at the thought)

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!!!


	9. Collision

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have Inuyasha!

* * *

A/N: Long due update. This is the BIG ONE - I'm sure you all know what I mean (winks) 

_Italics_ character's thought.

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 8: Collision

She tapped her leather clad foot against the pavement irritably, her arms crossed in an effort to keep warm. The night was stark and breezy, blowing her hair around her eyes and soaking through her leather jacket. _Damnit Hojo, hurry up._

No sooner had she thought those words did Hojo's black van pull up next to the curb. The side door was rolled open and Kagome saw Sango sitting on the computer chair. "Sorry we're late. Hojo had a craving for donuts and we had to stop," she explained, moving over so Kagome could jump in. "Here's your stuff."

"Donuts?" Kagome said, glaring at the back of Hojo's head. He shrunk down behind the wheel and laughed nervously. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the black duffel bag with her gear in it.

Hojo rolled carefully down the quiet substreet, keeping his lights off and the speed minimal. Within minutes, the van was crusing down the freeway. Kagome had already changed behind a curtain in the back of the van, and she clipped her utility belt around her hips. "Some new gadgets?" Kagome asked, noticing the heavier weight of the belt.

Hojo nodded, his face reflecting under the freeway lights. "I was toodling this weekend with some ideas and finished them up in time for this assignment. Trust me, you'll like them." Signaling his blinker, Hojo exited onto the downtown ramp. A five minute drive was all that was left until they parked in the rondevue spot.

"Brief me, Hojo," Kagome ordered, slipping on her footware. "What's the night looking like?" Sango typed rapidly on the computer system next to her, several screens being brought up at once.

"This sucker's going to be the biggest bitch we've ever taken on," Sango said brusquely. "I don't know why the hell this jewel's so valuable, and the protection around it is amazing. They set it up in the new constructed area on the top floor."

"I thought that wasn't supposed to be finished for another two months," Kagome remarked. She leaned in closer to take a look at the diagrams.

Sango nodded. "The museum directors put a rush on it when they heard they could be caretaker of that jewel. Not to mention they loaded the entire room. This is where you'll have to enter." She clicked the mouse and pointed to an airshaft in the blueprint. "It's on the roof, and the vent leads directly down to the viewing room where the jewel is."

The van stopped and Hojo slid into the back with them, taking over for the briefing. "Opening the vent is going to be a problem. They've got motion sensors around every opening outside and inside, which I can help you take care of once I get into their computer system. I'll walk you through the rest once you get up there."

"Coming with me?" Kagome asked Sango, sliding the door of the van open. Her friend was currently propped up against the driver's seat, a delicious looking Snickers candy bar in her hand. She took a long bite and chewed slowly.

"Only if you get yourself into a fucked up situation," she teased. "Then I'll rescue you." Kagome rolled her eyes underneath the face mask and hopped out of the van, vanishing into the brush and trees.

* * *

"Hopefully we can get there a few minutes after Swift has, and you'll follow the path he took in. I don't think he'd have enough time to close off the vent, which is the route I'm guessing he's going to take." Miroku typed rapidly onto the keyboard in his truck and stopped at the beginning of launching his custom programs. The truck was parked five blocks away from the museum on a corner, the lights off and the engine killed. Only Miroku and Inuyasha were on point, with the rest of the operatives back moderating in the office. 

"No problem," Inuyasha said smugly, cracking his knuckles. "Get in, knock out Swift, get out with him. Piece of cake." Miroku smiled ruefully and pressed enter on the keyboard. The program launched without pausing.

"We'll wait until I see the sensors suspended on the vent perimeter, and then you're on."

* * *

Nothing stirred when Kagome landed lightly on the graveled roof. The roof had no lights, so she pulled out a small penlight and punched the bright beam on. _"Kagome? Is your radio working?"_

"Loud and clear, tech master," she whispered back.

_"Good. About five feet ahead of you, you'll see a power central coordinator. Big, black, and boxy. Pick the lock and open it - that part isn't covered with the sensors."_

"Done." Kagome picked up a simple pocket knife out of the belt, jammed it into the lock on the metal box cover, and ripped it open.

_"Suave, lady. Very suave."_

"Kiss my ass. I'm in a hurry."

_"There'll be wires everywhere with a few backup battery squares. Locate the two blue and three navy wires underneath the section MSC. The sub brackets are labeled L1 - L5. Do you see them?"_

Kagome squinted and held the penlight closer to the box. "Yep, I've got them in sight."

_"Two sections to the right and one section down, you'll see another section labeled OWC. Wires are green and yellow, labeled C5-C9."_

"Yeah, and?"

_"Keep your pants on."_ Kagome could hear rapid typing from the other end of the radio. _"Okay, disengage wire L2 and C7. Then, reroute L2 to C7 wire loader." _Kagome gently unhooked the light blue and yellow wire.

_"Wait, stop! Stop stop stop stop!" _She almost dropped her penlight and she growled in annoyance.

"Problem Hojo?"

_"Give me a break. I'm working this as I go, smarty pants. Okay, re-engage wire C7. Then disengage wire C6 and reroute L2 to that loader."_

Kagome was visibly sweating. "Are you positive this is right?" She could only hear more silence on the end of the radio. "Hojo?"

_"Well, if it isn't, then you'll set off the backup security codes. Just trust me, Kagome." _Kagome took a breath, unhooked the C6 wire, and cautiously engaged the L2 wire. When no buzzers went off around her, she let out a large breath.

"Everything's good."

_"Next step. Reach into your belt and you'll find a two inch by four inch black rectangular transmitter with adapters at one end. Hook the C6 into the first adapter on the transmitter."_ She did so, grinning when the lights on the transmitter glowed green.

_"Good job. I've got complete control over the systems from the outside. Give me a minute to suspend the sensors and locks."_ Fifteen seconds later, Kagome heard a soft click from the vent. _"Okay to go. Give me a page when you're suspended over the glass case."_

The vent was just large enough for Kagome to inch down spread eagle style, her muscles in her arms and legs working to control how fast she descended. Twenty feet down was the right angle landing, with the vent leading straight out into the viewing room. Crawling forward silently, Kagome unscrewed the bolts on the bottom edge of the screen, flipped it up, and pinned it there. The room was silent and dark, with only one glass case in the middle of it. Soft lights illuminated the interior of the case, making whatever was inside it sparkle radiantly.

Fiddling around in her belt, Kagome drew out a line gun and aimed it at the wall opposite of the display case. The hook hit perfectly, sinking deep into the wall. She shot the other end of the gun into a side of the metal vent and drew the metal line taught. Hooking two snaps from her belt to the wire, Kagome twisted and inched out into the viewing room. The wire bowed with having to support her weight, but it held.

When she was finally in front of the display case, she linked back to her tech support in the van. "Hojo? I'm set, and you better not be playing Nintendo again." The line crackled before she heard the tech master's voice again.

_"Take the spray bottle on your belt and saturate the top of the display case." _Kagome did so, observing the thick density of the liquid. _"Now, take the sonic wave box, hold it over the top, and press the green button." _A high beep sounded before the sonic wave cracked the top of the case into spiderwebs. Instead of collapsing, however, the liquid had acted like an adhesive and held the broken pieces of glass together.

"Nice," Kagome said approvingly. She holstered the tools and grabbed one end of the lid, rolling the glass top backwards until she had a space large enough for her hand to fit in. _Good thing they didn't have enough time to install pressure sensors_, she thought to herself.

* * *

"All that's left to do is screw up the vent and head home," Hojo said into his radio. He frowned when he didn't hear Kagome respond. "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear us? Kagome!" Sango knocked him out of the way of the radio microphone. 

"Stop fucking around Kagome." No response came from the other end of the radio, and Sango growled. "Why can't she hear us?" Hojo shrugged helplessly before yelping as the computer screens went black. "What the fuck is going on!"

Hojo typed rapidly and brought the screens up again. They flickered dangerously and almost went black again before the tech master stabalized the system. "We're being hacked." Any trace of cheerfulness was gone from his face. "An outside source is scanning into my computers and hacking them down. Hey, what are you doing?" Sango had grabbed her pack of cigarettes and a small black duffel bag that had been hidden underneath the passenger's seat.

"I knew something was going to happen," she responded, opening the rear doors. "That last incident was too close a call to be a coincidence, and I'm getting Kagome out." Sango shut the doors and disappeared across the street into the museum, leaving the two tech geeks to battle it out. _This'll be a first_, she thought. _War between two tech masters._

* * *

Kagome settled the purple jewel into a velvet bag and attached it to her belt, settling the entire weight back onto her hips. "Hojo, get the van ready. I'll be out in five minutes... Hojo?" No one responded from her radio, and Kagome's heart rate suddenly gained speed, thudding in her ears. 

Electric tension hovered in the room, making her skin prickle beneath the work suit. Her heart leapt into her throat as she recognized the aura of power from the locker room.

Gently unbuckling her belt, Kagome dropped it to the ground and kicked it out of the way. She turned slowly, eyes scanning the shadowed room. Her eyes narrowed as they fell upon a figure slouched against the entrance wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Her voice cut through the thick air like a sonic boom, but it had no effect on the newcomer. Kagome could tell it was a man, merely by the unbelievable build of muscles and the height. His face was hidden by the dark shadows, but his voice made Kagome jump.

"A man on a job." She could feel goosebumps rise on her arms in response.

"Well, fuck off. You're in my territory and I've got the jewel. Go run a few laps junior and get out of my way." She frowned when the newcomer laughed, brash and loudly. She worried for a minute about security guards busting in, but focused her attention on getting out.

"Who said I was here for the jewel?" Kagome took a step back as the man emerged forward. He didn't look like somebody associated with the law, donned in baggy khakis, a black tanktop, and black Nikes. His silver hair hung loose down his back and the amber eyes were deathly cold, the professional glint making her nervous and pissed all at once.

"You're the bastard from the locker room," she spat. "That aura's the exact same. What the hell do you want?"

He continued to walk forward until he stood merely two feet away. His eyes narrowed as he took in her body frame, and he shook his head. "Damn, Miroku was right. I thought you were a guy." Kagome smiled smugly and took a step back.

"Most guys do. Then again, most guys are assholes. I'll ask you one last time - What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?" She punctuated each word carefully and deliberately. The man smiled, showing fangs on his top molars. _Demon... figured as much._

"You're what I want." He laughed as she blanched awkwardly. "It's nothing personal. Just an assignment to take care of." Realization dawned quickly as Kagome understood.

"Ah, I get it. One of the JBI's fucking flunkies," she mocked. "Where'd they scrounge you up from? Kudabaro or Masana Fed?"

"Kyoto Fed." Kagome bit her tongue. _Okay, we've got a badass. _

"You must have been good for something," she stated. "Well, forget it. I've got a job to finish. Get out of my way." She blinked and found the guy standing next to her. Her arm went up instinctly to block the punch he sent her way and she returned with a roundhouse to his midsection. He blocked, but she took the moment and snapped him in the side of the neck. He went down and made a grab for her leg, but she flipped backwards and almost caught him in the chin.

"Newbies at Kyoto were right when they talked about you," he remarked, slowly standing upright. "You're fast." Kagome smiled and crouched in her stance.

"And you're stupid. So how'd you end up being in Kyoto Fed? Get sloppy?" Kagome taunted. He made another rush and faked an uppercut, slamming a fist into her unprotected stomach. Kagome felt the wind get knocked out of her, but returned with a jump kick to his shoulder, twisted, and slammed an elbow into his face. He grunted and twisted her arm, but she used the momentum to change her position and sent him flying over her shoulder.

He rolled quickly before her foot slammed down onto his throat and hooked his leg around her knee, sending her to the ground. Kagome tried to shift to her feet, but wasn't fast enough. Using his body against her legs, he pinned her down and ripped her cotton mask off. She growled and tried to knock him off, but he knew where to place his weight, leaving her immobile and at his mercy.

* * *

"Jesus," Inuyasha breathed. There was no doubt she was the same fighter from the night before, and she was beautiful. Hair so black that it had blue tones and narrowed eyes that were the perfect shade of midnight. Delicately cut cheekbones shaped around a pert nose and full mouth, and she had the body of a perfect woman - curves and all. "Death." 

Swift smiled, showing her white teeth. "You should take heed of the name." She head butted him in the nose, making Inuyasha loosen the pressure on her shoulders. The second she felt him shift, she sprang onto her elbows, planted both feet on his upper chest, and shoved him clear across the room.

_Damnit she's good_, Inuyasha thought. _That or I've gotten sloppy._ Hoisting himself to his feet, he was met with an incredibly fast attack. She fought dirty and efficiently, aiming for sweet spots and using every inch of her body to manuever and block.

"Normally this would be a turn on," he panted, ducking to avoid a punch and dancing around the room, "but I'm bringing you in one way or another."

Swift growled. "Guys are all the same. Sex on the brain every waking moment - " She snap kicked him in the side of the knee and jumped to avoid a return kick to her abdomen. She was beginning to get a little tired.

Inuyasha laughed and dodged her spiral kick sequence. "You know us well."

"Kiss my ass!"

"Loved to, sexy." Grabbing her wrist on the next sidecut, he twisted her around and wrapped an arm around her neck, cutting off her air. His left arm kept her arms immobile at her sides, and she hissed in pain. "Are you finished?"

"Not by a long shot," she whispered. Inuyasha grunted when she smacked his cheek with the back of her head. He squeezed his arm tighter in response, feeling her grow a little limp.

"Excuse me."

Inuyasha looked over at a corner of the room in surprise. A woman had snuck in and was standing there, dressed in a tight black tanktop and black cargos that were tucked into army boots. Long chocolate hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and her brown eyes made her look thoroughly bored. She had a cigarette between her lips, which she talked around easily.

"You were supposed to quit smoking," Swift said indignantly to the newcomer, who rolled her eyes and took a long drag.

"I'm saving your ass, so shut up and be grateful. As for _you_," she said pointedly to Inuyasha, cracking her knuckles. "Let her go."

Inuyasha laughed. "Friend of yours?" he asked the woman in his arms. She glared in return.

"You have my friend there in choke hold," the woman stated calmly. "I don't like it when people put my friends in choke holds."_ Are they part of a freaking women's ya-ya club or something?_ Inuyasha wondered. To his dismay, what he heard next made his head start to hurt.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, freeze!"

Both he and the woman turned to look at the viewing room entrance, which was crowded with men in JBI fatigues. "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," Inuyasha almost yelled. For something that had sounded so simple in the beginning, it was turning into anything but.

"Not going as well as you'd hoped?" Swift mocked from his strangle hold.

All fifteen semi-automatics lifted and pointed at the duo in the middle of the room. "You're to hand the Swift over to the JBI officers and place your hands above your head!" Inuyasha snorted loudly.

"Knew Sess wouldn't keep his word. Planning to put me back in Kyoto Fed? Don't think so."

"Put your hands above your head!" The ringleader of the little gang repeated, sighting Inuyasha's forehead with his gun. A round went off from the corner, and when Inuyasha turned to look, he saw the woman - with the cigarette still between her lips and two-handing an Uzi.

"Yeehaw!" She didn't pause for a second and emptied an entire clip at the agents, her body jerking with the kickback of the assault gun. When it clicked empty, she dropped the clip out and refilled it with another. "Going to barge in here and ignore me again?" She didn't really expect an answer, since the agents had disappeared around the corner.

Turning around, she pointed the Uzi at the Inuyasha. "Let her go. Right now, and maybe I won't fire." He admitted it, staring down an Uzi held in the hands of some lady who he figured was trigger-happy made him extremely nervous. What made him even more nervous was that the agents returned, now sporting assault rifles of their own. The woman followed his eyes and swore loudly. She ducked behind a corner just as the agents opened fire on their asses.

Kagome, taking advantage of her captor's lack of attention, wrenched her hands free and dug her thumb into his bent elbow. Inuyasha's arm went numb and he had no choice but to loosen his grasp. She wriggled free and swung a back kick at his neck, forcing him to drop to the ground. She backed off slowly, trying to ignore the rapid gunfire being unloaded at her friend.

Just as she was about to head out the vent, Kagome felt a strange prick in the back of her neck. Numbness spread from the area, and she collapsed into darkness, her hand covering the small dart. A figure was crouched at the opening of the vent and scampered back up when Inuyasha turned to look at him.

Taking advantage of her present state, Inuyasha grabbed her unconcious form around the waist and hauled her into the vent. Climbing up to the opening, he tossed her out onto the gravel. Whoever had shot the dart was long gone, with only a few footprints leading off the roof.

If he hadn't had an unconcious wanted thief in his hands, he'd probably had gone and tracked the footprints. Not stopping to catch his breath, he grabbed her limp form and tossed her over his shoulder. Gun fire could still be heard down the vent, and he jumped off the roof to safety. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

A/N: Wooh, good update. Hope this makes people happy.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	10. Wakey Wakey

Disclaimer: Nope, and not happening any time soon.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, this one took me longer than I thought it would. But enjoy! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 9: Wakey wakey

Pain, sharp and precise, trickled through her body with agonizing slowness. It would peak in intensity, then level slowly until it would peak again, leaving her head splitting like a cord of firewood. She didn't have the strength to open her own eyes, she felt so weighted down. Any effort on her part, mental or physical, left her reeling in the darkness and numbness enclouding her mind.

Half concious, her ears were picking up every sound around her still body. Water dripped from a sink, the droplets magnified due to her hightened sense of stress and abilities. The wood floor would creak every so often, a loud pitch that made her ears ring and even the muscles in her toes hurt. Whatever drug she'd been hit with was certainly accomplishing its job.

_What the hell went wrong?_ she thought to herself desperately. _Did Naraku set me up again? No, he wouldn't risk that. I'm his best agent, and without me he can't satisfy his clients. What is going on?_

"I know you're awake." The jarring resonance of her captor's voice hit her keen senses like a semi driving through a nitroglyceron plant. Her skull felt like it was fracturing as she struggled to lift her eyelids and see around her. Little by little she willed them open, fighting to stay concious as the tiny effort left her exhausted. Her sight was blurred and out of focus, a side effect from the drug, no doubt.

Kagome blinked rapidly, her vision pulling together and letting her see her own lap. Locks of her own sweat mangled hair stuck to her neck and forehead, the usually tame mane hanging limply on her back. The bruises were already forming where he'd managed to land a hit, she could feel it. But he...

Suppressing a groan, she lifted her head and came face to face with 'he.' The brilliant amber eyes really weren't what her eyes needed to focus on right now, nor the cocky arrogant smile he wore.

"Wakey wakey," he sang softly, tapping the side of her head with his finger. Each tap set off a series of ghastly new aches inside her skull, and she glared daggers at him. Still dressed in khakis, black top, and Nikes too, and now settled on the kitchen sink.

"What a dump," she thought outloud, surveying what she could see of the room. Typical trash motel room, with a bed behind her she didn't want to get anywhere near, a measly sink and refrigerator backed into the wall across from her, a small television set to her left, and the door leading to freedom on her right.

Her captor, Inuyasha she remembered, shrugged. "I had limited means. I needed to find a place where people weren't going to call the cops when I waltzed in carrying a tied, unconcious beauty over my shoulder." Kagome rolled her eyes, or at least tried to, and twisted against the nylon rope binding her hands behind the cheap metal chair and her legs to the chair legs. He definitely knew what he was doing, she realized. She wasn't getting out of that situation without a knife or dislocating her thumb. _Let's wait on dislocating thumbs,_ she thought. _I've been through enough pain for one day. _Truthfully, she had no idea how long she'd been out from the dart - could be an hour, or maybe even a day.

"So," she said casually, sitting up straighter. "You do anything to me while I've been here?" The way she said it left nothing to question, and Inuyasha turned red.

"No, I didn't do anything to you! Jesus christ, I'm not _that_ kind of guy!"

"It was a valid question!" Kagome yelled back, becoming angry. "What the hell am I supposed to think, me being tied and vulnerable in this chair?" Inuyasha laughed loudly at her words. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You vulnerable?" He sombered a little. "One, I'm not the kind of guy that would do something like that. Two, if I _had_ done anything, I would have had to untie you. You know it and I know it, if I gave you an inch you'd kick my ass and try to run."

"Wow, only a short time we've been together and you already know me so well," she said sarcastically. "Afraid of little 'ol me? How pathetic, it figures you weren't man enough to try anything." She turned her nose up before realizing her own mistake. Come on, she was still half drugged...

Kagome turned her head back as Inuyasha lept off the kitchen counter and stalked towards her, still bound to that damnable chair._ Oh crap. Good going Kagome, you just had to open you big mouth!_

Inuyasha knelt down in front her, eye level. Bruised, battered, and beaten, she was still gorgeous to look at. Even the eyes, which shone with a desire to dismember him painfully. "You brought this on yourself."

Kagome gasped as he grabbed her chin in an iron hold and brought his lips to hers in a harsh, hungry kiss. She fought to pull away, feeling the desperateness of the kiss, the sheer force he put into it. He gave no emotion, no hint of really caring, as he forced her mouth open. When she pulled her head back, he followed her movements without breaking contact, bruising her lips. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as he pulled back with a flourish.

She growled at his self-assured smile, her anger giving her power a small boost. The ropes binding her legs snapped with the force and she lashed out, catching him behind the knee. Inuyasha fell with a thud and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge her foot yet again.

"Fuck, you just don't quit trying, huh?" he asked, getting up. Kagome turned her nose in the air and sniffed.

"Try that again and I'll thrash you right here." What happened next shocked her, to say the least - he cut the rope binding her hands with a slip of his claws, and hauled her up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up," he growled. Keeping her arms behind her back, tight enough as a warning, Inuyasha dragged her over to the bed and tossed her down.

"I knew it! Weak pervert - what are you doing?.!" Grabbing the rope that was still tied to her wrists, Inuyasha pulled her arms up and tied them securely to the headboard. "I should have know this is how men like you get your jollies!" He slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" he asked, exhasperated. "I've been tied to a chair before too, and it's pretty damn hard to get a decent sleep. Just lay here and be quiet for an hour." She muffled what sounded like a stream of curses that would shock a sailor. "Typical." He blocked the knee that she tried to smash his head with and reached behind her neck.

Knowing exactly what he was doing, she tried to move away before he hit the nerve. Too late she pulled, and it was lights out for Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rolled over in the king bed, earnestly trying to pretend the insistant high pitch ring didn't exist. The pillow pulled over his head only muffled it, however, and with resignation he grabbed the cell phone on the nightstand and flipped it open. Three in morning didn't seem like the time for a social phone call, and he knew right away who it was before he even read the call number. 

"What do you want, Jaken?" he asked. His personal secretary sounded extremely nervous. No, make that petrified when he spoke.

"Sir, you're going to have to come down to headquarters ASAP. I'm afraid there's a problem, a very _large_ problem."

* * *

"How could this happen right under our noses?" Sesshoumaru asked. Hands jammed inside the pockets of his trench coat, he stared with tired eyes at the empty office that belonged to Miroku Kiyosho. Not a hint of him remained - the counters were bare, the desk empty... hell, even the walls had been scrubbed to wipe off fingerprints. 

Once Jaken had told him of the disappearance of their technicians master, he'd sent a team over to the apartment registered under Miroku's name. Still waiting to hear back, he sat down in the fold out chair in front of the desk and began looking in every crook and cranny.

"Sir, we've already searched the room. There's nothing here, not even a dustbunny." Ignoring the man speaking, he felt around underneath the desk and frowned when his hand hit something. Grabbing the edges, he pulled out a square piece of folded paper.

"Sesshoumaru, we've just heard back from the team at Miroku's apartment."

"And?"

"It's been cleaned out as well. Everything's gone, but the team's questioning the neighbors." Sesshoumaru shook his head in confusion. Something was missing, he just didn't know what would make Miroku pack up and leave.

Then he remembered the sheet of paper in his hand. He ripped the tape that held it closed and his eyes darkened as they scanned over the two letters the paper had written on them. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, tossing the paper down onto the desk. "How could I have missed it!" Scrawled onto the paper were two capital Ds, definitely in Miroku's handwriting.

"DD?" asked one of the investigators.

"The Dynamic Duo," he said under his breath. "Takahashi and Yokisho." Jaken's eyes widened as he realized what his boss was talking about.

"Oh my, Sir."

* * *

A/N: I hate having to give a hottie such as Sess a headache, but the plot demands it! I need reviews, so keep them coming.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	11. Intrusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: They just keep coming out, thanks to testing this week - no tarea y no examenes! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 10: Intrusion

"It was your primary responsibility alone to keep control of your brother!" The next day had dawned without hesitation, and without hesitation came the ball twisting reprimand that Sesshoumaru had expected from the head of the department. "Do we have any idea of where he might be?" Menomaru's voice was ice cold and cut through the air like a knife through butter.

Kagura, adorned in a form fitting pinstripe pantsuit, recrossed her legs in the chair she was sitting in. Hair pulled back away from her face, which was clean of makeup except for rose blush, she fingered the manilla report folder on her lap. "It can't be blamed entirely on Sesshoumaru, sir. We knew we were taking a risk in the first place by agreeing to revoke Inuyasha's sentence temporarily. Unfortunately, he found out that we planned to stick him back in prison once Swift was detained - we knew he wasn't stupid, yet we treated him as such." She closed the manilla folder with a resounding slap. "We also couldn't have predicted that, in a once in a lifetime occurance, that his old partner would have taken up employment in the JBI after Takahashi had gone to Kyoto Fed. He managed his files well and created a whole new identity, and we had no reason to run a trace on him when he applied." Menomaru turned to look at her, and for a split second Kagura felt unnerved. It wasn't venomous, but it sent chills down her back all the same.

"All the same," Menomaru responded, focusing his attention back on Sesshoumaru. He crossed his Gucci suit clad arms over his chest. "Inuyasha was your responsibility and you gave that responsibility to Kiyosho, or should I say Yokisho. Look what happened!"

"I take full consequences for that sir," the vice head responded, fingering the pen in his hands tightly. All three occupants looked up as a loud beep went off, the source of the beep being the fax machine in the corner. Kagura, dropping the manilla folder onto the chair and getting up, strolled over to grab the papers that had been sent.

"Expecting something?" she asked, handing him the papers. Sesshoumaru frowned and, daring the displeasure of his boss, scanned them quickly. Kagura frowned as his eyes widened and she looked over his shoulder at them, gasping. "What in the world _are_ those?"

"E-evidence," Sesshoumaru sputtered. "Criminal proceedings, locations of dealings, client list, stolen property posessions, hit contracts..." He couldn't believe it - everything they'd ever needed to put Naraku Sugiyamo away for life and it had suddenly just fallen into his lap. Menomaru held out his hand for the papers and read them over.

"Kagura." Kagura was already typing on the laptop, bringing out the Sugiyamo file and checking the surveillance reports.

"Naraku's been out of the country since last week in Hong Kong, but his flight arrives back tonight at six." Menomaru scanned the papers one last time before tossing them back down on the desk.

"This will be your chance to redeem yourself," he told the vice head. "Assemble a team and head it up. I'll deal with getting a warrant for his arrest, but with this we should have no problem getting a judge to sign off."

"Yes sir." _But who the hell sent it?_

* * *

The black tabby cat lept onto the mahogany oak desk, scattering papers as she gripped her declawed paws for traction. "Isis, come on." Rin giggled, resting her head on her hands, as the cat walked over the keyboard of her laptop, making erratic letters and words come up on her word program. "I have to finish this thesis by tomorrow." Isis paid her no mind and rubbed her face against Rin's, purring like a weedwhacker. Textbooks cluttered the normally organized work space, papers were strewn on the floors, and unopened internet boxes on the laptop were waiting to be read. 

Taking the courses at the local community college wasn't what Rin would have called a good idea. She'd thought so at the time, but majoring in philosophy and economics had sounded easier then. It wasn't like she needed any reassurance for her future - once her father retired, it was almost set in stone that his daughter would succeed him. The thought made her smile in nervous anticipation - there'd never been a female boss of the Underground before, nevertheless a human one. Granted, she still had a long while before her father would ever need to step down from his position, but it was nice to make plans while she was young.

She frowned as she heard loud shouts coming from outside her room. Shaking her head in annoyance, Rin gathered Isis in her arms and pushed open the balconey doors. The shouting and rabble rousing (A/N: What can I say, I've got an old school vocabulary thanks to my grandparents) grew louder as she leaned over the railing. The manor security were right below her room, the men shouting and roaring with laughter, instead of doing what they'd been paid to do. _And they say women like to talk,_ Rin thought, her eyebrow ticking.

Plopping down into her computer chair with Isis in her lap, she minimized her internet program and clicked on a link on her desktop that said 'Security' in the captions. Her screen darkened black, the text becoming a metallic green colored font. She typed in her own master password and pressed enter. The screen went blank again except for a blinking cursor in the upper left hand.

"We'll just see what those numb nuts think they're doing," she mumbled to herself. She typed in the code for the manor surveillance and audio controls. She'd had Hojo devise a special system just for the manor with her as the master user. Of course, they had a control room in the basement of the house with employees monitoring the grounds, but it didn't hurt to check in once in a while.

She held the mouse down on the audio control and rotated the volume knob. "Just what in the _hell _do you think you idiots are doing?" She enjoyed hearing all of them quiet instantly as her voice came out of the yard speakers, which had been installed under the ledges of the manor walls.

"M-Miss Sugiyamo?" Rin heard one of them stutter.

"Damn right this is Miss Sugiyamo. If you value your life, you'll patrol the grounds like you're supposed to. My father is returning home in less than an hour, and I'd hate to think of something happening to him just because you all are were too caught up in the male version of gossiping to notice an intruder!"

"Yes ma'm!" She typed in the code for the backyard surveillance cameras and watched the screens pop up. They'd all scattered instantly at her reprimand. Rin smiled in satisfaction before leaning back in her chair, propping her slippered feet on the desk. Isis circled her lap before settling down comfortably, the jewled collar and tags she wore around her neck tinking together.

The soft hum of the heating vent was the only sound to be heard, except for Rin's rapid typing. The queen bed, covered with a velvet soft rose comforter, was pushed back against one wall, with a walk in closet to the left and a full bathroom to the right. She couldn't hear anything else coming from below the balconey window.

Rin looked up, however, as the intercom on the wall next to her door beeped, the lightbulb red. "Miss Sugiyamo?"

"Yes Patricia?"

"Your father's car has just pulled into the driveway."

"He's early?.!" Rin dumped Isis onto the floor, ignoring the feline's call of protest, and ran out the double dutch doors to the stairs.

* * *

"Sir, the team has spread out the entire perimeter and are waiting for you orders." 

"Hold for a minute. We don't know what sort of weaponry or how much security he has inside with him. I don't want to trigger their alarm system." _Just when we need Miroku the most,_ Sesshoumaru thought, holding his standard issue Glock 9mm tightly in clenched hands. It was a cool night, with the wind blowing loudly through the oak trees in the backyard of the Sugiyamo manor, but Sesshoumaru was already sweating lightly underneath the bullet proof vest (A/N: Whoo, I can just imagine Sess in S.W.A.T. fatigues... ... ... ... ... sorry, lost my train of pure and undirty thoughts there for a moment, on with the story! But definitely yum...).

"Sesshoumaru, we don't have a chance of disabling their security system, at least not without Miroku - he's the only one I can think of who'd be able to do it."

"I'm very well aware of that," Sesshoumaru growled, clicking the safety off the gun. "Take the back and make sure it's clear. I'm going around front and to his office - chances are that's where he'll be after a trip like that."

"Roger, sir."

* * *

"Daddy!" Naraku, giving his briefcase to one of his guards, smiled as his daughter trotted down the marble foyer stairs and leaped into his bear hug. "You're home so early!" 

"My later flight got delayed and I was fortunate enough to get a seat on an earlier one," he explained, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I assume you've been completing your thesis for you philosphy professor?" Naraku gave a loud laugh as his daughter shot him an annoyed look.

"It's taken me all day, but I'm almost done." Rin pecked his cheek before running back up the stairs. "Let me save it first and then we can dig into the leftover cheesecake," she called over her shoulder.

"I'll be in the study putting my things away," he replied, but she'd already disappeared around the corner to her room. The guards trailed after him obediently as he marched down the hall to his study, but Naraku waved them off. "Go find something to eat, you've followed me around enough for today." Like his daughter, Naraku rounded the bend in the hallway and walked into his study.

* * *

"Come on, Isis. I'll feed you while I'm downstairs," she told her cat. Isis understood three phrases - "damn feline," "feed you," and "get lost." "Feed you" was definitely her favorite as the cat trotted out the bedroom door. Rin contemplated changing out of her jeans and sweatshirt into something more comfortable, but she was hurried enough. If she got to the kitchen too late, her father might have already eaten the entire cheesecake. _He's such a pig, but insists that I eat more than he does_, she thought to herself. 

She reached to grab a black elastic scrunchie off the keyboard of the laptop when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't logged out of the security system before running downstairs, and the surveillance screens were still open. Her blood ran cold, then hot with anger as she saw men dressed in fatigues steathily running the perimeter of the manor. _Sons of bitches - wait a minute. _"Daddy..." Rin took off down the upstairs hallway and was halfway to the foyer when the first alarms went off around her, pulling her hair up on her head and discarding the sweatshirt.

* * *

Keeping the grip on his Glock tight, Sesshoumaru quietly opened the door leading inside from the garage. The hinges made no noise as he shut the door with his foot, but he ducked behind a wall as he heard heels on the stone floor. A maid marched by, carrying a basket of clothes from the laundry room. If the blueprints to the manor were correct, the study would be the second door down on the left. 

Sesshoumaru spotted the thick, oak doors from where he stood. Checking to make sure his path was clear, he tiptoed to the slightly open doors. From peeking inside, he made out his target - Naraku was standing with his back to the entrance, placing papers from a briefcase into separate folders. Sesshoumaru, raising his gun, pushed the doors open with his right shoulder and walked inside.

"I thought I told you boys to get something to eat," Naraku said, not bothering to look behind him. That changed, however, when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Naraku Sugiyamo." The hands sorting the stacks of papers froze. "Keep your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly." Naraku did so, his face tightening as he stared down the barrel of the Glock.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Naraku's face tightened more as loud buzzers, no doubt the security system, rang out of the speakers stationed on the walls. Guns fired from outside and inside the house, shouts of obscenities being traded back and forth between the security guards and Sesshoumaru's men. Maids and house employees were shrieking their heads off in the halls at the disturbance.

"I have a warrant for your arrest."

"I insist upon seeing that documentation," Naraku said furiously. Sesshoumaru shook his head in response.

"Once I get the handcuffs on, you can see them." He narrowed his eyes as Naraku gave him a smug smile. _Arrogant bastard._

"What makes you think you can even get that far?"

"I trust my men," was the tight lipped response from the vice head. He reached around with his left hand for the handcuffs on his belt, but had a slight interruption - the Glock, which he held firmly in his right, was knocked out of his hand, leaving a shallow, bloody cut on his palm. Sesshoumaru stared in surprise as the gun was pinned to the wall, a sharp stiletto knife holding it there through the trigger.

"Your men are buffoons." He and Naraku turned their heads to see the figure who'd thrown the knife, another stiletto being flipped in her fingers. She couldn't have been any more than twenty, the tight jeans and casual t-shirt, not to mention ponytail, gave her the look of a carefree college student.

"Rin, get out of here," Naraku ordered, pointing towards the door. "I mean it Get out _now_." Rin shook her head and held the stiletto ready to throw.

"Don't think so, Daddy." _Daddy? The file never said he had a daughter._ The daughter smiled as more manor security burst from behind the bookshelf that she'd entered from. "The boys will escort you out." The security grabbed Naraku by the arms and pulled him towards the door hidden by the book shelf.

"Rin, you're coming with me. Now let's _go_!" Rin shook her head no. "Don't argue with me, young lady. I said NOW!"

"Just get him out of here." Her quiet voice was full of control as she effortlessly directed the muscle holding her father back. "I'll be right behind you, Daddy. I just want to make sure a certain someone doesn't follow us." Naraku was still yelling when the security hauled him out of sight.

Sesshoumaru, stretching out the cut on his palm, winced as it bled freshly. "Daddy, huh? Never knew he had a disrespectful brat for a daughter." Rin narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure you don't want to go to prison for obstruction of justice, so step aside."

Rin merely laughed loudly. "You're messing with the ruling family of the Underground. Idle threats like yours mean jack shit to us." Before he had a chance to blink, she carelessly tossed the stiletto, it landing blade down in the wood floor at his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She opened the bookshelf again to leave, but stopped when she heard the distinct clicking of a gun's safety.

"Turn around." Cursing herself quite adamently, Rin twisted back and saw the JBI flunkey two handing another Glock. "Never leave without a spare. Now put your hands on your head." Hearing the continuing gunfire from outside, she let out a dramatic sigh and hooked her hands behind her head as she was told.

Muttering, Sesshoumaru kept the gun trained on her and walked around to her back. Putting the gun back into his holster, grabbed her right arm to place a cuff on it and his face met her elbow. She kicked his legs out, but as he fell he grabbed her ankle and yanked her down with him.

Rin landed with a thud on the carpet and rolled away quickly, but not before grabbing the gun and tossing it out of his reach. She flipped back up to her feet and unfortunately encountered a hard right hook. _I hate hitting women,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself sadly, following the hook with a solid hit to her abdomen.

He thought he had her down for the moment, but she sprang back up without hesitation and smashed his sternum with a front kick. "JBI's gotten better about training their dogs, I guess." She smirked at his expression. "What can I say? When you live with a demon you start recognizing other demons. It's a talent."

"Good thing to have," he grunted, attacking again. She remembered her simple physical science lessons too late, unfortnately - when one force encounters another force, the smaller force gets knocked off its ass. That's precisely what happened to her as his body weight knocked her off her feet.

Rin lashed out with her left leg for his face, but he caught her ankle easily. "Done with the resistance yet? I'll bring you in one way or the other." Growing impatient, Rin wrenched her ankle out of his grasp and threw her weight into his chest, knocking them both down again. Sesshoumaru's head shot to one side as she landed a hefty punch and flipped off, headed for the door.

"See you later, dog boy," she smirked, headed for the door. He looked in surprise when she staggered a few steps from the door and fell into the bookcase, trying desperately to keep her balance. "Ouch... oh shit." She reached towards the side of her neck and pulled at something. That was the last thing Rin did before completely collapsing in a heap, unmoving.

Hauling himself up, Sesshoumaru reached down to find her pulse. Even though she was unconcious, her pulse was strong and even. The gunfire had ceased outside the room, and the study doors opened, the lieutenants standing in the doorframe.

"Call in for an EMS," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Who the hell is that?" one of the lieutenants asked.

"Naraku's daughter."

* * *

A/N: Whew! Is it getting warm in here? takes out fan Ha, added that tribal tattoo last minute, and I find it sexy! Dont' forget to R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There it is! See the review button? Please press it, because if you don't then I might describe you to my therapist one day out of the extreme depressional state that you'll put me in. So for the good of the future and man-kind, just REVIEW!


	12. Badgerment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit dancing devils, it's been _two damn years_. I swear, I never intended this dry spell to last for so long. I'm going to try to give this story the attention it deserves, and balance it with my other story (in my mind, Odyssey ranks number one, while this one comes in a very close second). So, voila. Enjoy.

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 11: Badgerment

Holy shit. Holyyyyyyyyyyyy shit. Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Shite. Shit. Damn. Fuck. Well, it wasn't working. No matter how many times she tried different emphases and words, Rin knew she was in for a hell of a time. Not that she knew what time it _was_... or what day it was, what month, or what year. Hell, she might not even be on the same planet. Given the fact that her head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton and her ears were on fire, she could very well be the current subject of alien experiments.

Concentrating very hard, she managed to pry her left eye open. She closed it immediately. Big mistake. Now her eyeballs, in addition to her ears, felt like they were timber in a wild forest fire. Something cold, hard, and flat was beneath her head and right cheek. It felt like steel metal, but she couldn't be sure. Her feet were flat on the floor, and she was definitely sitting in some sort of chair. Oh, and her hands were cuffed behind her back. That alone meant she was probably either in an S&M porno scene, or a police station. Police station was the better bet.

At least her hearing still seemed in good working order. For the brief second that she'd opened her eyes, she'd caught stark gray walls, harsh overhead lighting, and a very large, rectangular mirror. Standard police interrogation room decorating. Oh, boy. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even as she heard a door open and close. Rin awarded herself ten brownie points for not wincing in pain at the loud reverberation.

"Have a nice nap?" She heard the chair across from hers pulled away from the table, the legs making a god-awful racket on the linoleum. Something landed on the table near her head, envoking vibrations that traveled up her skull. "I know you're awake."

Damn. Obviously she hadn't been careful enough. Rin peeked her eye open slightly again, pleased that she could see without feeling like she was staring straight into the sun. "Could you keep your yakking to a minimum, please? I'm experiencing some physical disabilities at the moment. You'll have my full attention when I'm capable. Until then, leave a message."

There was a slight pause, then the man spoke. "Well, I can see that being shot with some sort of tranquilizer doesn't impact that mouth of yours." Damn again. She knew that voice. Rin bet her whole trust fund that it was the hot agent she'd done the punch-and-bleed tango with earlier. The hair on the back of her head stood up on end.

Gathering her will power (and she didn't have a whole lot on reserve), Rin opened her other eye and pulled her upperbody into a sitting position. That was a mistake. The room spun in a wide variety of color in front of her eyes, and she felt bile rise up in the back of her throat. It felt like she was coming off a particularly potent high. No wonder crack addicts had a hard time quitting. If this was what they felt, they had Rin's sympathy vote, hands down.

"Looks like someone on your own team didn't feel you were particularly valuable." Choking down the bile, Rin kept on breathing and, by some miracle, didn't toss her cookies. The room came to a standstill, thankfully, and she was able to focus on the man sitting in her line of sight. He'd changed out of the field clothes, and now sported worn jeans and T-shirt. His bright, shiny badge hung around his neck by a chain. He looked alert, perky, and ready to grill suspects for marathon lengths. Rin wanted to kill him. _You are going to rue the day you ever cooked up this little scheme, Badgehead._

"Your father is not the most generous man," the agent continued. "He shows loyalty to those who are useful to him. Once their usefullness expires..." He trailed off, deliberately flipping open a large manila file, stuffed to the breaking point with papers.

"My father did not leave me behind, fuckhead." Rin settled back in her chair, slouching down to keep the weight off her cuffed wrists. Not sure what she currently looked like or the condition of her clothes, Rin shifted to the side and glanced at her reflection in the mirror behind the agent's head. _Yikes_.

Her college T-shirt was torn around the collar and covered in scuffmarks, and her hair looked like she'd stuck her finger in an electrical outlet. Rin was pretty sure she didn't smell any better than she looked. Unfortunately, the agent was still staring at her fairly hard, his mouth in a grim line.

Rin scowled and slunk down even lower, giving him the look Sango and Kagome had christened "The Ball Shriveler." She focused her concentration, which was becoming clearer, and expanded her aura. Yep, she'd been correct. He was definitely a dog youkai, and by the way his own aura pushed back at hers instead of being taken over, he was a strong one.

"What's your name?" A surprised look crossed the agent's face, but it was fleeting, momentary. Then his face went impassive again. The man was good at hiding his emotions. All the more fun for Rin to crack him.

"Agent Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Why?"

Rin shrugged. "Easier for me to kill you once I get released. You don't mess with the Underground without repercussions, dog boy." Again, no emotion on his face. Okay, maybe this was going to be more of a challenge than she thought. It didn't matter, though. Rin was an unscrupulous bitch and didn't care who knew it. It was hard to win a fight when you couldn't insult someone.

She sighed loudly and lifted her feet, luckily not shackled, to kick them up on the table. "Let's just change the topic, capice? Now, what's a good looking man such as yourself doing being the JBI's bitch? Unless you like bending over and taking it like a good boy?" Grinning salaciously, she waited for his reply.

Not taking his golden eyes off her form, Takahashi flipped another few pages in the file. "Fine. Let's talk about you then." Rin's smirk dropped a few degrees. "There's no mention of Naraku having a biological child any time in his lifespan. So what does that make you? Some stray he plucked off the street? He's not that nice of a guy." He pretended to study the file again. "You're not even a youkai. Just a girl."

"Glad you're such an expert on men. Have you considered switching over?" Okay, so he hit a nerve. Asshat.

Although Rin thought she'd kept her facial expressions in check, Takahashi must have seen something and decided to go with it. "Since you're probably just Naraku's flavor of the week - "

"You don't know fucking anything, you prick."

" - you're just an expendable bedmate. If you want to have a chance at a life, you'll tell us where he is."

Rin's smirk fell off her face completely. "Why, I thought the JBI knew everything. You might want to try updating that little file of yours. It's lacking." She yawned. "And so are your interrogation techniques. You've got the worst case of bullshititis I've ever seen."

"Sugiyamo won't come for you," Takahashi cut in, trying to gain the upper hand again. It was time to try a different angle. He got up from his chair, the file still in his hands, and sat down on the table. "Look, honey, I've seen girls like you before. You have problems and you get messed up with the worst kind of people." The sympathetic look on his face made Rin want to gag. "Whatever you've done because of him, it's not your fault. The JBI can help you; _I_ can help you. Your life isn't over."

Rin snorted loudly, and couldn't help rolling her eyes. "How's the weather up there on the cross, Agent Takahashi? Or are you done trying to be the martyr?" She leveled him with a look that could curdle milk. He held her stare without blinking, then got up to leave. Rin figured she was speaking Japanese, but perhaps her questions were really in Swahili, and she just didn't realize it. She gave it one last shot.

"You're right, you know." That stopped him on the way to the door, and got him to turn his head to look at her. "Naraku won't come for me, but not for the reason you think." She recrossed her ankles on the table.

"He won't come for me because he knows I don't need him. After all, like father, like daughter, right?" Rin watched with satisfaction as a vein in his temple started throbbing. Takahashi didn't say anything more to her, merely turned away and motioned for two uniforms to enter the room.

"Put her in a holding cell. We'll see if twenty-four hours leaves her feeling more cooperative." Rin chuckled to herself as the two uniform cops hauled her upright and out the door. As they left the interrogation room and walked through the rest of the precinct, the two officers flanking her sides, she caught Takahashi's stare one last time.

Oh, she definitely liked him.

* * *

A/N: Hah! Not too bad after 2+ years, right? Reward my hard efforts, minions, and review! J/K, but pretty please review?

* * *

Women get the last word in every argument. Anything a man says after that is the beginning of a new argument. 


	13. Motel Room Tango

A/N: This story has been next on my list for a chapter update, so have fun with it. Maybe it's just the new year, but I'm feeling extremely motivated to keep this fiction a'going. Ta!

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 12: Motel Room Tango

It took Kagome a few minutes and some choice phrases, mostly of the four-letter variety, before she remembered exactly where she was. The pain in her head had dimmed a significant degree, and now she could move her body without it feeling like an dull edged ax was embedded in her cranium. Despite that pain reduction, however, she was not risking opening her eyes, fearing the horrible backlash had the drug not worked it's way out of her system completely.

She tentatively tested her legs, raising them slightly up and down, and then to the side. This was good. He, more specifically Inuyasha the Perverted, had left her legs unbound and totally free. Even though her hands were still bound above her to the headboard of the motel bed, if she had her legs mobile that gave her a very good chance of getting herself out of the jam she was currently in.

Her nose twitched. Somebody was in the room with her still, and she heard the sound of water boiling. Then the audible splash of something going into the water, and... she gave a subtle sniff. Ramen? Beef ramen, if her nose was correct, and it always was. It was a gift she'd possessed for a while, allowing Kagome to specifically deduce how much longer a carton of milk would stay fresh. Like she said, it was a gift, whether she really needed it or not.

The aroma of ramen became stronger as the minutes ticked by, and despite Kagome's iron-clad control over her body, her stomach let out a loud growl. She heard a low chuckle across the room, and the vibrations of footsteps traveled up from the floor and into the mattress she lay limply on.

"Rise and shine, princess." The thumps resonated through the room as Inuyasha tapped his boot against the bed's wood foot. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and glared at her tormentor, who was looking way too chipper compared to her own horrible mood. He'd changed his clothes after knocking her out cold, wearing a pair of threadbare jeans and a gray crew neck T-shirt. He'd pulled his long hair back as well, leaving it secured at the nape of his neck with an elastic band. His arms, toned and taut with muscle, tested the boundaries of the shirt sleeves and beautifully showcased his strong shoulders - oh God, she was becoming delerious. This was not good at all, and things just kept on getting worse. Dost her eyes deceive her, or was that a tattoo peeking out from beneath his sleeve? Damn her weakness for tattoos on a man. Damn, but she needed to get herself under control.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, pulling herself upright to a sitting position against the headboard. Bright sunshine spilled through the closed blinds of the hotel windows, casting light throughout the small room. On the other side of the room, in the pathetically small kitchen, the ramen was poured into two cereal bowls, steam rising out of the top. The metal pot it had been boiling in was sitting in the small sink, stained with what, Kagome didn't want to know. Inuyasha shifted his feet, bringing her attention back to him.

"'Bout two in the afternoon. Have you chilled out enough to eat something?" He smiled against Kagome's wilting glare. "Oh, come on. You'll come to trust me eventually."

"Say that again when Satan starts his own waterpark," Kagome shot back, her tone utterly sour.

"Hm, haven't talked to the sperm donor in a while. Lunch?"

"I'll eat my hair before I accept anything from you. I'm not even - " Her stomach chose that unopportune moment to pitch in its own opinion, letting out another loud growl. Her scowl kicked up another ten degrees as Inuyasha gave a barking laugh.

"Oh, go to hell," Kagome griped.

"Tsk, tsk," he chided her. "That language will get a girl like you into trouble." He laughed again as Kagome shot him a look to kill.

"Unlike you, you fuck - "

"You talk when you're nervous. That's kinda' cute." Inuyasha rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. "Look, I'm just flying by the seat of my pants, here. The master plan kind of got shot to shit, so just bear with me while I figure this out. Please." He gave her a sickening, puppy-eyed look.

Kagome swallowed her burgeoning irritation. False bravado and anger had worked for her many times in the past. Stick with the tried-and-true. "Yeah, right, buddy. Let me spell it out for you: First, you interrupt my job."

"Which was you trying to steal a priceless Japanese artifact from its rightful home."

"Then you kidnap me."

"While you were trying to steal a priceless Japanese artifact from its rightful home."

"Then you have the _nerve _to keep me _here_!" Holy shit, she wasn't really this whiny. Ever. Stressful situations brought out the worst in her. "How long have I been here, anyway?"

Inuyasha, the poor pitiful soul that he was, rubbed his face again. "Less than a day. I brought you here last night."

"Uh-huh." She glanced at the two bowls of food. "And ramen is all you've got for me? That's great, that's just GREAT!"

He scowled at her tone. "The vending machine had nothing else. Blame yourself."

"Me? Why me!"

"I couldn't leave you alone to go get food. I had to make sure you didn't pick up where you left off on your Linda Blair imitation." He approached the side of the bed slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I bet you're hungry. Are you going to run if I bring you to the table?"

"Why not just feed me in bed?"

"Darlin,'" he said with a grin she was fast becoming to hate, "we haven't even been on a date yet. I didn't know you moved fast."

"Oh, now _that _was original." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Feed me and maybe I'll be in a better mood." Inuyasha gave her another hard look, but ignored his better judgement and, reaching over, cut the rope binding her hands.

He knew that was a mistake the minute the rope went slack. The girl's right heel came up and caught him directly under his chin, sending him stumbling backward into the wall with a loud yell. Kagome somersalted foward off the bed and, seeing her chance, bolted for the door, pushing off the side of the bed for speed.

She didn't calculate Inuyasha's recovery, however, and that was pretty damn amazing. Sango had taught her that specific kick when she'd begun training. Kagome herself had been the recipient of that brutal blow many times. She saw a flash of gray cotton before a hard body hit her right in the side, taking her down hard onto the floor and her wind with it. Had the mystery drug not left her body with the shakes, Kagome was fully confident she would have been able to get away with a few more well placed kicks.

"I knew better," Inuyasha growled, grabbing her arms behind her back in a vicious hold. He was panting, his jaw still aching from that damn kick. "I knew better. Damn, I think you put a few teeth in my brain." He hauled Kagome up against his body and forced her to walk. Kagome gleefully laughed to herself. Nothing says lovin' like permanent mutilation.

"If you were any kind of professional," Kagome shot back over her shoulder, "then you'd know never to underestimate your quarry." She grunted as Inuyasha pushed her down into the chair she'd vacated earlier and tied her arms with the rest of the rope. "Let me go or I promise I'll kill you slowly. Agonizingly slowly."

"Trust me when I say you're well on your way." He finished tying her bindings and straightened up. "Now, do I have to sit on you or will you at least eat something without bolting?" Inuyasha took her silence as a yes, and grabbed the two bowls on the small, chipped counter behind him. He set them down on the table, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and pulled up his own chair.

Ripping over the paper package, he took the chopsticks and, grabbing a few strands of noodles from the still steaming bowl, held it up to her mouth. He had yet to hear the girl's name, although there was one particular epithet that had quickly come to mind when her foot had planted its way on his face. Yet, he was oddly upbeat. Usually when someone deposited their heel to his jaw, they disappeared quietly (and sometimes loudly) from existence. Call him crazy to poke a cornered tiger with a stick, but something kept nagging him to push the gal's buttons.

Kagome could feel her self-resolve weaking, along with her will to resist. Her stomach pains were becoming stronger, and that ramen smelled _so_ good... Oh, fine. Popping her mouth open, she allowed her captor to push the delicate and wonderful tasting noodles into her mouth. She slurped them up completely and chewed, an almost thoughtful expression on her face. "That's pretty good for vending machines."

He nodded and grabbed another mouthful for her. "I'm the ramen king. Every package I touch turns into a masterpiece."

Kagome found out she possessed the amazing ability to chew and roll her eyes at the same time. "Do you realize how pathetic that sounded?" Inuyasha heaved a large sigh before shoving more noodles into her mouth.

She chewed as fast as she could and swallowed before glaring at him. "Trying to choke me to death? That's low, even for a half demon." She gave a laugh as his eyes narrowed. "What, you thought I didn't know? Please, I'm the pocket encyclopedia for identifying demons and their bloodlines. Keep the noodles coming, dog boy, I'm still hungry."

Unfortunately for Kagome, her mouth always seemed to get her into trouble. The aptly named Dog-boy put the bowl down on the table, picked up his own, and made a great show of enjoying his own cooked noodles, enjoying the PO'd glare his captive sent his way.

"I _haaate_ you," she growled.

"Yeah? I'm reciprocating the feeling, you crazy bitch." Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits at that one, and she lashed her foot out at him underneath the table. Not even stopping his chewing, Inuyasha trapped her leg between his and the table leg, effectively putting a stop to her maiming attempts - at least for now.

He sighed and set his bowl down. "Okay, okay, I apologize. That was somewhat out of line - "

"Somewhat? You haven't seen me be a bitch yet, Fido."

"What's your name?" Kagome paused, the next clever retort she had planned on the tip of her tongue. One of her eyebrows popped up at his question, although his expression remained steadfast.

"You know my name."

"I know your professional moniker. Very catchy, by the way," he commented, tapping the end of the chopsticks against the porcelain bowl.

"My agent came up with it," she responded sarcastically. "You seem to know me by reputation pretty well, but I can't for the life of me place you." She smirked and crossed her legs.

Inuyasha returned her smirk, but his seemed a whole lot more gleeful. Bastard. "Inuyasha Takahashi." He watched as the smirk froze on her face.

Oh boy, Kagome thought. She'd never seen the infamous half of the Dynamic Duo, but she'd heard of him. Come to think of it, she remembered that he'd been incarcerated in Kyoto Fed at the young age of eighteen. She herself had only just been pulling her first low-end jobs for Naraku when Takahashi had been taken off the streets. That left Kagome, at the tender age of fifteen, in the perfect position to implement herself as the next top thief on the streets of Japan.

Kagome pursed her lips tightly before shrugging. "Okay. I've heard of you. I also heard that you were stupid enough to get caught."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to shrug. "Even the best make mistakes. I'm out now, aren't I? Graced by the prescence of..." He deliberately trailed the end of his sentence and pointed a blatant finger at her.

"You know as well as I do that anonymity is the best defense in our profession." Her voice was quieter, had taken on a tone of resignation.

"Come on," he cajoled. "Tell me your name and I'll give you a ride to the airport personally."

"Yeah, right," Kagome retorted. "I'd be more likely to get home by thumbing a ride with the area sociopath."

Inuyasha grinned. "That narrows your field of perspective rides, honey."

She muttered her complete, heartfelt agreement to that. "Kagome." He paused.

"Kagome? Kagome what?" God, he wouldn't quit, the jerk. She was going to regret this, she knew it.

"Kagome Higurashi. Happy?" Takahashi smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking extremely satisfied.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." This left him with an odd feeling. He didn't quite know why he'd wanted to hear her full name. Looking her up after this whole ordeal probably wasn't going to happen. Chances were she'd kick his head clear off his shoulders if she found him on her doorstep. Surprisingly, that didn't bother him in the least. Those six years in prison must have messed with him more than he thought.

The silence stretched, bearing down on uncomfortable. Inuyasha frowned as he saw her wince, discomfort evident on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed deeply and bared her teeth in a disturbing, self-satisfied smile. "Oh, you know," she drawled, bringing her hands around from behind her back. His body tensed as she smiled and popped the thumb she'd dislocated back into the socket with a crack. The now loose ropes still hung around her wrist, but she was free. Finally.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and held up his hands, already scooting his chair back from the table. "Okay, down girl. I understand that you're pissed. You probably want a little payback - " Kagome grinned, looking entirely sadistic.

"Oh, you're gonna pay, pal. Through the _nose_." Inuyasha had the grace to look at least slightly intimated as his new friend Kagome leaped off her chair, looking intent on gutting him like a fish. He gagged as her hand swept up to chop him in the throat. Inuyasha fell back against the counter, Kagome going after him like a pit after a bone. Now, Inuyasha was good. He was very good. But it was slightly hard to defend yourself when you could barely draw a breath.

Kagome grabbed him by his neck and swung him away from the counter, into the adjoining wall. His head made a satisfying crack as it landed on the plaster, giving Kagome a surge of amusement. She grabbed him by his neck again and held him up with a steady chokehold.

"Kind of quiet now, huh?" she said, enjoying watching him struggle to talk with a probable crushed windpipe. "Call me old-fashioned, but I think a person should be judged - "

She rammed her fist again into his Adam's apple. Inuyasha grunted again and sagged slightly in her grip.

"- by the way she hits." Kagome tightened her grip, turned on her hip, and threw her unfortunate target across the room with a force and aggression that surprised even her. Inuyasha hit the wall back-first and, appearing stunned, slid down it with a gurgle. Her bad mood dissipated slightly, but Kagome felt she had to empty her reserves. What was that saying? Oh, yes. Hell hath no fury like a really, really bitchy woman scorned.

The table hit the sink as she effortlessly lifted it over her head and tossed it out of her path, and she stalked over to where Inuyasha lay prostrate. He raised his head and, looking rightfully pissed, grabbed the Glock 30 he'd hidden on his lower back. Kagome pulled up short as he aimed it at her with a clear and cool precision.

"It's going to take more than a few bullet holes to keep me from tearing you apart," Kagome informed him. Inuyasha dragged himself to his feet, the sighting of his gun never leaving her heart.

"Yeah, well, I don't care who you are," he bit out, "a Corbon 200-grain Flying Ashtray between your eyes will drop you in a second." Her stance was aggressive and threatening, arms held loosely at her sides. She'd been through hell and back in the last 24 hours, but she looked quite ready to go a few more rounds and come out on top.

"Go to hell, Inuyasha."

"Don't rush me." Grimacing slightly, he hobbled away from the wall, favoring his left leg. "Damn, I think you tore a tendon."

Kagome opened her mouth, but her words died on her lips as she heard the sound of wood splintering into pieces, sunlight suddenly blinding her peripheral vision. They both turned their attention abruptly to the kicked-in door, Inuyasha changing his aim without hesitation and Kagome stepping back into an attack position. Blinking as her eyes watered, her gaze fell on the body standing in the doorway.

"Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Sango surveyed the tiny room from her vantage point. She still wore the black fatigues from the busted job before, although she appeared more annoyed than relieved to see her closest friend alive.

Sango's eyes darted from Kagome to Inuyasha; she took in the rumpled bed, the overturned chairs, and the broken table in pieces on the floor. Then she saw the bruises on Inuyasha's neck, Kagome's swollen hand, and their total disarray. "I told you we should have gotten here sooner," she called over her shoulder. "Five more minutes and they'd have killed each other."

Kagome dropped her tensed body posture in disbelief as Naraku, the unbelievable scum that he was, stepped into the doorway beside Sango. He looked horribly refreshed and alert, always dressed to the nines in his five-thousand dollar suit and color coordinated tie. His red eyes immediately sought hers, and he smiled a greeting.

"You," Kagome thundered, pointing her finger at him, "are next on my shit list after I get done with Fido over there. Stay there and I'll dismember you shortly." Naraku laughed softly at her threat, as it if were totally commonplace. Which it was, but who was taking notes?

Sango stepped in front of her boss and held up her hand. "Relax, Lizzie Borden. I know you want to kill something, preferably now, but wait until Naraku can explain. Trust me, it's good." Her eyebrows raised comically as she pleaded with her homicidal friend.

Kagome drew in her breath and exhaled, before finally nodding.

Fine, she thought.

That's a nice little four-letter word that begins with an F.

Let's think of another one, shall we?

* * *

A/N: Voila, here is chapter. Now I'm taking a nap. R&R, people!

* * *

Why get married and make one man miserable when I can stay single and make thousands miserable?


	14. You put your left foot in

A/N: This is going to be a somewhat short addition, I just want to keep this on the top of the lists. Have fun!

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 13: You put your left foot in...

"You're that crazy bitch from the museum with the Uzi," Inuyasha stated, his memory finally kicking in after a long delay. Sango turned to look at him, her brows raising in a cool appraisal of their own. Inuyasha blinked twice.

"And I meant that in the most flattering of ways. Believe me, I have the utmost respect for, uh..." Inuyasha sounded about as confident as a cornered puppy.

"Homicidal lesbians?" Kagome suggested sweetly, still not feeling too friendly towards her possible EX best friend.

Sango shot her a glare.

"Oh, shut up," Kagome said to Inuyasha. "She burned her bras at home, don't worry."

"I," Sango began, taking out her pack of cigarettes and tossing them from hand to hand, "cannot _believe _that you didn't call me once you got out of the museum. And especially when you finally realized who took you." Her chocolate brown eyes flashed her amusement as she very slowly perused Inuyasha's form, and her smile widened as they landed on the gun he still held in his very competent grip.

Inuyasha, being the egotistical creature that he was, felt a surge of perverse satisfaction as his newest best friend Kagome all but hissed at her partner. Damn, but he did love being the object of a woman's perusal. Was good for the soul, in his not-so-humble opinion. He turned his attention on the inky-haired monkey lounging by the doorframe. Oh, great, the monkey was wearing a suit. On a Saturday? Wonderful. Just what he needed. An off-the clock auto salesman.

Kagome glared at him thoroughly out of the corner of her eye, her rather remarkable irises nearly covered, that was the extent of her _pissed off for the next century _look. Wiping her dirty, sweat mangled hair away from her face, she leveled that look at her friend. "Yeah, well, I was a little tied up at the moment."

Sango caught sight of the pieces of rope still looped around the bed's headboard, and gave a lewd smirk. "Obviously. You should have told me he was built and saved some rope for me."

"Would you like a gag as well," Kagome asked in a falsely sweet, sugary tone. "Because I can certainly make that work. Now knock off your trademark bitchiness and start explaining _just what the fuck is going on_."

"Lost your patience already?" Naraku asked, leaving the protection of the doorway and shutting the door behind him.

"It left when that neanderthal forced me to eat instant ramen," Kagome shot back, clenching her hands into fists. If Sango would just get out of the way and let Kagome pummel her soon-to-be ex-employer, the sooner she could get back to her brother. Inuyasha, the kind soul that he was, let the ramen comment slide. Feeling somewhat assured that his life wasn't threatened, he shoved the Glock under his jean's waistband, at his lower back.

"You know," he said, a saccharine smile on his face, "I'm feeling a lot of tension between the three of you. I'll just be hanging out over here, and give you guys a few minutes to work this out." He inched back against the wall, now feeling the weight of all three pairs of eyes on him. "Or take your time," he conceded.

"Well, thank you, mighty lord and master," Sango quipped sarcastically. "Watch the tone, or Naraku and I will head out for some shopping, and let Kagome finish what she started."

"Ah, hello? Kagome is right here," said PO'd girl in question. "This is how it's going to be." As her temper rose, the room began a subtle shaking, causing the upturned table and chairs, bed, and anything not bolted down to quiver on the cheap linoleum. "Either I get an explanation in the next thirty seconds, or I'm going to level this whole building with all of us inside. Pick your poison."

It was Naraku who spoke first. "I arranged it, of course."

"Of course," Kagome mimicked. She clenched her fists tighter and turned to Sango. "I just want to hit him. Once. Please - "

"No. Just let him finish," her friend cajoled, inching near to lay a calming hand on Kagome's elbow. "And you," she admonished her boss, "stop baiting her, for christ's sake." Naraku sighed and moved in to inspect the kitchen, though apparently loathe to touch any surface or wall.

"This was not how I ultimately planned the ordeal," the slick money-maker began, "but I have to admit, the results are spot on. Since it would obviously be unwise to keep you here any longer than necessary - "

"Good observation," Inuyasha broke in, apparently unable to keep his mouth shut. Naraku appraised him with a cool eye, never blinking and never stuttering. Inuyasha didn't like to admit his inner feelings, but something about the oily thief tycoon unnerved him to no end. The black-haired man's aura rubbed along his own, making the hair on his arms stand at attention.

"Yes, well, even if my top employee had not convinced you to release her from your bondage, I would have ultimately come onto the scene and settled this," Naraku replied, looking somewhat miffed at this revival of a shortcoming. This led Kagome to almost break out in hysterical laughter. As it was, her snort of disbelief was stark in the room.

"Convince? Hah. I'd probably still be tied up waiting if I hadn't _convinced _Fido to let me go by superbly suffocating him," Kagome sputtered, pointing an accusing finger at the man in question. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "If I had any sense left in me, I'd drop you both off the roof."

"Wouldn't do any good," Inuyasha calmly replied. "I'm surprisingly resilient. Scrape me off the pavement and I'm as good as new."

"She is quite the handful, is she not?" The wood kitchen table broke in half, and Kagome turned her twitching form to the side and glared with murderous rage. She looked at Sango.

"Still feel hitting's in order?" Sango murmured.

"It's too good. I'll probably rip out the spinal fibers and use them as a jump rope." Sango held her hands in front of her, palms up. The international symbol for _Let me try to reason with him before you go fuck nuts_. She backed up to her boss and got right into his face.

"Please, for the peace of the world and to save my arm from getting broken," Sango cajoled, "just tell them what you told me. Please." Naraku sighed, but lowered his nose in agreement.

"My life is being threatened." Kagome's face slowly, but surely, went blank, all the emotion she had possessed looking like it was sucked off with a vacum. Inuyasha watched this evaporation of emotion, looking quite fascinated.

There really were few words to describe how Kagome was feeling at that point.

_Flabbergasted_. That was a word.

_Bewildered _and _stunned_. Good.

Oh-so-righteously _pissed off_? Yep, that pretty much summed it up.

"That's... it? That's your big thing?" Kagome asked when she'd recovered the use of her voice. "Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me for not running to grab you a tissue, but my life may have just taken a turn for the better. Let's celebrate. Who wants to get really, really drunk?"

Naraku looked pained. "Your concern for my well-being is most comforting, my dear employee."

"You want comfort? Go crochet an afghan," Kagome retorted. "As of this moment, I quit. Okay? I quit you, I quit Sango, I quit the fucking Underground!" She could handle this, no problem. She'd been "in between jobs" before, a.k.a. _Very Unemployed_. No biggie. "So if that's all you wanted to tell me, please feel free to let the door hit you on the way out. And you..." Kagome turned and refocused her sights on Inuyasha, still leaning against the wall. He gave her a look that could only be described as incredulous.

"Oh, what? You think that just because I have witnesses, I'm not going to brutally maim you?"

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically. "Bingo!"

Kagome stared at him for a moment and then snorted. Loudly. "You're funny. That's almost enough for me to let you keep breathing, but you know what? Not going to happen."

_Bingo denied_.

"Can't you just break my fingers and we call it even?" Inuyasha asked, although he'd certainly would like to keep his fingers mobile.

"Smashing fingers, choking you to death. Potato, Po-tah-to."

"I don't believe it would be wise to kill Mr. Dai just yet." Rolling her eyes at the interruption, Kagome turned back to face Naraku. "It would certainly put a kink in my schedule."

"Bully for you, Naraku. I'm no longer here to make you happy," Kagome informed him.

"Congratulations on your success," Naraku replied back, looking utterly bored. "But I have a feeling Mr. Dai will be very interested to hear the specifics on my plight."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to tune in to the conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging (Sango found this quite agreeable), and looked Naraku straight in the eyes. "And why would that be?" he asked.

The corner of Naraku's mouth quirked up in a smile. Kagome grew quite still, having had many experiences with what came after that damn smile. She called it the I'm-about-to-fuck-with-your-life-and-take-pleasure-in-doing-so smile. Now this was interesting.

"Because, dear boy, the person who is threatening my life... is the person who killed your father." Oh, ho-ho-HO! Bulls-eye. Kagome could always count on that smile to bring the world down on someone's shoulders. She knew it was probably childish, but as she watched Inuyasha's face pale and his shoulder's stiffen, she had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Nyah-nyah-nyah, your bombshell's worse than mine.

Maturity is highly overrated.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill, folks!

* * *

Age is a high price to pay for maturity.


	15. You put your left foot out

A/N: Bwahahaha.

* * *

**Deadly Attraction**

Chapter 14: You put your left foot out

Where was a comfortable recliner and a six pack of Corona when you needed them, Kagome mused to herself. Now that the limelight had been grabbed and centered on that mongrel, who she had a vested interest in decapitating once this whole schpiel was over and done with, Kagome wanted so badly to kick up her feet and watch Inuyasha's world come crumbling down around him.

Her? Bitter?

He was taking the news rather well, Kagome thought. The initial look of sick knowledge had trickled into one of irritated disbelief, and one brow was raised. Shrugging slightly, Inuyasha leaned backwards against the stained wall and rested his leg, visibly favoring it.

"Bud, you know nothing about me, much less my fucked up childhood." He retrieved the Glock from his lower back and held it loosely by his side. "So bringing up my long lost pops won't do you much good. I'd shoot the deserting bastard myself if he was still around. Now." He motion towards the door. "Why don't you and Miss Gun toter head right back out that door, and let me and Godiva on steroids get back to business?"

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "I normally start with breaking someone's arm. But I'm Japanese. It's your choice."

She smiled, showing gleaming white teeth; it slightly resembled a chesire cat's. "As already demonstrated, I like to start with the legs. I'm told I have Irish ancestory somewhere."

"Great, so let me tear both your rotator cuffs, and we'll go from there." Kagome was already cracking her knuckles in anticipation when Sango, the peace-lovin' gal she was, stepped in with both eyes rolling.

"Okay, you guys are totally redefining BDSM relationships," she began. "So if you're done flirting, can we get back to the matters on hand? Although I definitely see why the interest. R-arrr."

"Roll the tongue back up, whore."

Sango placed a hand on her chest, looking affronted. "Kagome, jealousy isn't attractive. And in this case, certainly misplaced. I like my victims a little more... educated."

"Murder isn't glamorous, either. But it really seems to fit right now." She pointed a finger at her friend. "So don't push it."

It was at this point in the conversation where Naraku finally decided to speed things along. "You two." He pointed his own finger at the two quarreling friends. "Behave."

"Fuck off," came the reply, in perfect unison.

Ignoring them, Naraku tried again to get the attention of Takahashi, who was keeping one eye on Kagome and one eye on the door. "Despite what you think, young sir, your father did not desert your mother." Inuyasha's trigger finger twitched.

"How the fuck do you know?"

Naraku sighed. "Your father was one of my best allies, back in the days of Ignatorov." It took a few moments for Kagome to recall the previous Underground ruler, Alexsandr Ignatorov. The half-Russian, half-Japanese mobster had enjoyed a brief period of rule, before being found in a back alley dumpster with half his face blown off, courtesy of a close-range shotgun. "Inutaisho and I had a plan in those days. We were both eager to get a mongrel off the throne and rule together. We'd almost succeeded, as well."

"... and?" Sango and Kagome both prompted.

"Inutaisho found himself _distracted _along the way. He was prone to being distracted, now that I think about." Naraku gave a little laugh. "First it was Akita. After she gave birth to your older brother, she attempted to banish Tai to the eighth circle of Hell. Didn't work, thus causing Tai to kill her himself and raise your brother alone." Despite herself, Kagome was getting very intrigued; this was a hell of a lot better than her trashy soaps.

It was very unfortunate for me that your mother decided to prance in when she did," Naraku continued, deliberating ignoring the rising look of anger on Inuyasha's face. "I'm not quite sure what your father saw in her, but Tai fell for her like a brick. Eight months and two days later, out you popped. It was then Tai decided to inform me of his, how do you say, _changed priorities_."

"You mean he wanted out of the Underground?" Sango supplemented, looking as interested as Kagome felt. They both siddled a little closer for better viewing.

Naraku smiled at his employee. "Yes, very good. Being the honest man that I am - " he shot Kagome a look when she gave a bullshititis cough into her closed fist - "I allowed it. Tai left, with his wife and child, while I continued on my ever approaching conquer of the Underground." He paused as he found himself staring down the barrel of Inuyasha's Glock. Kagome felt it was not that she was seeing a half of the Dynamic Duo; the ruthless paid mercenary with no scruples. And that left her utterly entranced.

His eyes hardening to a gilded amber, steely and dispassioned, Inuyasha brought the sighting of the gun between Naraku's eyes. "Why should I believe you? Seems to me you're the only one who had the means and reason to kill my old man," he said. "What proof do you have? _Why the fuck should I trust you_?" Ooops, a tempermental button had definitely been pushed. Wanting to receive her next paycheck (the Lexus dealers were vicious when it came to her SUV payments), Sango calmly placed her pointer finger over the barrel and smiled.

"You may not know Naraku like we do," she cajoled, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at Kagome; she gave a two finger wave. "So you can trust us when we say that if Naraku had ordered your father's death, he would have made it extremely public."

"Image is everything," Kagome quipped from the peanut gallery. It was all true, of course. Naraku had not survived this long as ruler by being someone who would discriminate between friends or foes, especially if they tried to screw with him, for any reason. Kill first and then say, 'Wow, you didn't really try to screw me over? My duh!' Motto of the whole regime.

"I owed your father for many reasons," Naraku explained. "He was the one who convinced me to shelter Rin, my daughter. He'd been living in domesticated bliss with you and your mother, and was convinced it was exactly what I needed." He smiled. "And he was right. From that day on, I was in debt to him." A frown was still pulling down the corners of the his mouth, but Inuyasha seemed placated enough to lower his gun.

"Then who killed him?" he demanded. Kagome yawned, obnoxiously, and made a point to check her wrist for a watch she never wore.

"Can you two pick up the pace a little bit?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I've got to get back to my brother. Lord knows he's probably called out the emergency squad and is freaking out." Sango waved her worries away with her hand.

"Yeah, well, one woman's emergency is another woman's something-or-other," she said. Sango turned back to Naraku. "I've been looking after him for you. Please, continue."

Looking rather affronted, Naraku proceeded. "In the beginning, it was not just myself and your father. We had a third party, one we thought we could trust." He sighed, almost in sadness at the memory. "Unfortunately, Menomaru never planned to honor his commitment. He was already in the works of getting rid of us and assuming the leadership by himself. Your father and I thought it best to dispatch of him before he could get too far." Inuyasha's brow suddenly pulled downwards in stark concentration. Now, Kagome could positively _feel_ the air start to ripen with electricity and tension.

"Meno...maru," Inuyasha enunciated clearly. His frown deepened. "My guess is you guys weren't able to kill him. Correct?"

Naraku nodded. "Yes. He was quite a wily demon, as you can expect. A few years ago, it came to my attention that Menomaru had survived and had implemented himself into a... _different_ position of power, one could say."

"Well, fuck," Inuyasha murmured to himself. He smirked and replaced the Glock in his jeans' waistband. "Would that position happen to be head sargeant of the JBI?"

A broad smile slowly split its way onto Naraku's face. "Clever boy. I assume your brother mentioned his superior's name, all in clear conscience. Either way, if we don't take action soon, Menomaru is going to start exacting his method of revenge; starting with putting a bullet in your brother's eye." He waited to hear the confirmation of action, but was met with Inuyasha's chuckle instead.

"Yeah, well, Sesshoumaru going six feet under definitely won't bring a tear to my eye," Inuyasha stated. "I don't see the reason to lend my big brother a helping hand." Kagome leaned closer to Sanger and whispered, '_And I thought my brother and I had issues_...' "But," Inuyasha continued, "how are you even aware of what Menomaru's up to? Seems to me he's pretty confident that you're in the dark about all this."

Naraku smiled, yet again. "Once I learned of Menomaru's return, I implemented my own double-agent to keep track of the JBI's happenings. She's unbelievably efficient." Kagome and Sango shot each other looks. _She_? What she? "But your disfunctional relationship with your brother is the least of my concerns." His eyes turned more serious. "There is another reason why we must infiltrate the JBI headquarters, not just to warn your brother." Kagome felt a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Your brother attempted to execute a raid on my personal estate, to place me under arrest. In the commotion, my daughter was taken in custody." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, and sighed deeply. Now she was screwed. If it had just been about getting Inuyasha's do-good brother out of the mix, she could have said "Fucks to you, catch 'ya later!" and vanished into the wind. Recognizing the look of solid resignation on Sango's own face, she knew she only had one choice - get Rin to safety, and _then_ run like a fleeing jackass. "Menomaru will be able to terminate your brother, and get to me by getting to Rin. He won't pass up this opportunity."

Naraku turned on his heel and studied the two women, who were already steaming at him. "Can I count on my two best employees to help a father in need?"

Kagome snorted and pointed at him abruptly. "_Rin_ is innocent. _You're_ not."

"We'll get Rin out," Sango conceeded. "She is one of us, and we won't leave her to a fate that is your fault alone." Naraku nodded slowly, not bothering to deny the accusations. Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not seem moved.

"Fantastic for you all," he said, not looking concerned. "I wish you the best of luck. Now, if you'll excuse me - " He made a move towards the dilapidated door, but stopped when the black-haired tyrant of his nightmare stepped in front of him. Luckily, the murderous glint seemed to have dissipated from her eyes.

"I'm a person that can forgive and forget," she began, ignoring the sputter of laughter from her friend. "God knows I want to hang you by your balls from a streetlamp, but I'm going to enact some self-restraint." Inuyasha wondered if it was alarming to be getting turned on by the words coming from her lush mouth. Even looking at thought she'd been to hell's doorstep and back, something about her was making his cock stand on end and almost want to salute. Yep, he needed to get laid - now.

"Breaking into the JBI is feasable, for Sango and myself. But we could definitely use an extra set of hands for the job." Her pert little nose was wrinkled in disgust, probably at the fact she was asking for his help. "And you actually could get something out of it all."

"Oh? Like what?" Inuyasha challenged her. She wasn't so bad when she wasn't threatening to rip out his esophagus.

"Look, I totally understand the hatred you have for your brother. I've got one of my own." She waved a hand toward her employer, who was looking more and more impatient by the second. "I hate him. And it's not a simple, easy hate like peopling hating fish, or liver, or bratwurst. I hate him like the plague. I hate him like a famine. I - " Naraku coughed into his hand. "Yes, well, you get the picture. Anyhoo, just imagine how much it'll rub your brother to need you to save his pathetic ass from total annihilation?" Inuyasha appeared to be thinking at that fact. "Even better," Kagome continued, smiling that smile that made him think she could castrate him and make him beg while she did it. "Think about how it'll feel to rub his face in the fact that his mother was a two-bit whore who got whacked by the guy who knocked her up?" Oh, she had him; hook, line, and sinker. Good thing Kagome had a vast understanding of the internal workings of hatred.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out, looking back down at the 5'6" bundle of hell-on-earth and instantaneous arousal. Then Kagome went in for the kill. "And you'll probably get to shoot a lot of people. Including your brother, if you want. Sango and I'll look the other way," she promised sweetly.

"Getting to shoot someone," Inuyasha lamented, "would just be icing on the cake. Count me in."

"Congrats to all of us," Sango announced, coming up behind Kagome and slapping her shoulder a bit too animatedly. "So let's meet Hojo for some drinks and plot this whole tap dance out."

Kagome flinched and shrugged Sango's hand off her back. "God damnit, Sango, be careful. I need that shoulder in working order."

"Well, you probably need some tending to, honey. You to, Takahashi. I've got some butterfly bandaids in the van that'll do the job."

"What I need is a heavy, blunt object so I can beat you across the head," Kagome muttered, as she was finally allowed to walk out of the motel room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru Takahashi watched intently through the one way glass at the miniature terror who was tormenting her watch dog. Apparently spending a few hours in a holding cell hadn't fazed her one bit. She actually looked fresher and more composed than when she went in, if he could believe it. He had yet to make another appearance in the room, and though he didn't want to admit it out loud, he didn't particularly want to. Something about Sugiyamo's daughter was absolutely... imprinted onto his mind. She wasn't more than twenty, but she had a cocky, arrogant posture and manner that spoke of a girl forcibly toughened into womanhood. Hell, he definitely couldn't call her a girl. She was all woman... and it was driving him nuts.

The pathetic folder he'd compiled with information about her was held limply in his grasp. He had nothing to use against her, and what he had already mentioned had been thrown back into his face. Sesshoumaru wasn't used to a lack of respect by his suspects, and that a woman could kick her heels at him and laugh bothered him to no end. She'd been brought in from her cell and deposited roughly onto the chair, hands cuffed in front of her, but that hadn't fazed her at all. She'd spent the passing time nagging at the uniform who'd been stationed inside the interrogation room, needling him to no end. He could see the officer's lips continue to tighten as Sugiyamo kept on talking. About what, he didn't quite know. But there was one way to find out. Flicking a switch on the wall above his head, Sesshoumaru turned on the speakers and tuned in.

Rin sighed loudly, and recrossed her feet on the desk. "Boriiiiiiing. You got any magazines or something? Porn from the desk monkey's drawers? Something, _anything_ with words would be great." The officer didn't move, although his hands clenched.

She sighed again and placed her feet back on the floor. "Pssst. Belly scrubber. How about you make yourself useful and go get me a coffee? Double tall, non-fat. Very little foam. Don't just stare, you'll anger Agent Takahashi. We're like, best frenemies."

Bracing himself, he pushed open the door and signaled for the officer to stand by his side. Rin peered up at him, looking ridiculously refreshed and bright, long hair brushed into place and her hazel eyes twinkling; with unfettered malice.

"Hello, Agent Takahashi. Feeling like letting me go yet? So many plans of your death, so little time." She met his hard glare without flinching. He signaled to the officer again.

"Take her back to her cell. We'll hold her until I feel differently." As the officer hauled the woman out of the chair, she shot him a look of playful hurt.

Rin blinked at him. "You don't want to send me back. Who will keep you company? I can deal blackjack _and_ whistle the opening sonatas of Beethoven."

Sesshoumaru sighed loudly, and the officer paused in the act of dragging her out the door. "One last chance, Rin. Tell me what I want to know, for your own good."

She peered at him. "Really? My own good? Why? It doesn't involve webbed toes, does it? 'Cause if it does, I don't want to know about it."

Takahashi shook his head again, and allowed the officer to escort her through the door. "Luke, beware the dark side," she intoned in her best Obi Wan Kenobi voice. Sesshoumaru heard her cracking up hysterically as she was led back to her holding cell.

* * *

Rin cracked her neck as the door to her cell was pulled shut with a loud click of the mechanized lock. God, the JBI was definitely cheap when it came to cellroom decor. She'd sat on concrete that looked softer than the nasty mattress she was given. Rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks, Rin looped her arms through the bars of the cell door and peered outwards. From this angle, she had a very good view of Takahashi sitting at his desk, sorting through paperwork.

Damn, that man was starting to melt her butter. It was very rare that Rin could find a man who would tolerate her usual antics without going insane. What could she say, she was striving to be the most immature twenty-year-old on the planet. It was a good fit for her, but getting back to Sesshoumaru Takahashi... even dressed in worn jeans and a white jersey shirt, he looked _utterly_ fine. She was a sucker for a man she could corrupt. And Agent Sesshoumaru Takahashi was a man who looked like he could use some mussing up in his life. Enter Rin, horny and dangerous. If she did decide not to kill him when she escaped, maybe, _just maybe_, they could work something out.

Ack, but who was she kidding, Rin thought to herself, snorting. He'd be the one blocking her way out, which meant one of them would go down and not get back up. Speaking of ways out, Rin gave herself a mental shake and ordered herself to focus on the present situation - Operation find way to escape before reputation suffers. If Rin couldn't get herself out of this little scrape, she'd have some serious rep problems. She'd no longer be an A-lister, an "avoid by any means" enemy. She'd lose her status as a _being with which one did not screw_.

Rin also had to remind herself that if she didn't come up with an escape plan, Kagome and Sango would certainly have one. No doubt the two she-devils already had their heads together and were cooking up a plan to get her out, with as much damage and mayhem as possible; one has to enjoy their work, if they want to be good at it. She did frown, however, as she realized that meant a possible confrontation with Sesshoumaru or Kagome; or Sango; or possibly both at the same time. Kagome would gleefully shove a rib into his lung and laugh. And though Sesshoumaru might be able to hold his own against Sango, she had a notorious vicious streak, not unlike Rin. The two, or three, of them together would be like some serious epic shit.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm a little late on my deadline. It's currently 12:33 AM Sunday morning, but I figure what's an hour or two for art, right?


	16. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear Readers,

Once again, I find myself apologizing for the long interims between my updates. I've spent the last two months helping my parents move into a new house, and when I'm not working, I'm unpacking boxes. Kind of hard to do that and spew out a few chapters.

However, hold me to my word when I say you WILL have an update before I leave again for college. Look for one before September 20th. I know that's somewhat far away, but I promise you, it will be there.

With all the appreciation I possess,

_WilyWaltzer_

**Annabrea-Shaw:** Girl, I got your messages. Chill.


End file.
